Last Chance to Live
by lemeach
Summary: I am using the TDK Joker......A young woman who has an incurable disease gets kidnapped by the Joker. Rated M for language and later chapters. Sorry I suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own anything except this story and the character Scarlett De Ravin**

**Note #2: This is rated M for mature audiences due to language, and later chapters **

**Chap 1**

Scarlett had been in the waiting room for the last 45 minutes. She began to tap her polished nails against the wooden chair she was sitting in, while resting her chin on her knuckles. She was getting nervous, and impatient. She had a job interview in an hour and she still needed to go home and change. She didn't really need a job, her current boyfriend could definatly support her, but she wouldn't allow that. After a few minutes, though, a plump, brown haired, middle aged woman sitting across from her no doubt reading a People magazine, looked up and sighed loudly. She was thrown out of her trance and met the woman's glare. Scarlett sheepishly smiled, and was overjoyed when a nurse popped her head out of the door and said, "Um, Scarlett De Ravin?" Scarlett leapt from her seat and paced to the door where the nurse was standing.

"Come this way ma'am" Scarlett was led to a scale and she stepped onto it. "Stand up straight, please" the nurse commanded. Scarlett stood. "Okay, five foot nine. And your weight is….119 pounds."

The nurse looked at her disapprovingly, "How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

The nurse wrote that down and turned on her heel. Lately Scarlett had lost a lot of weight, and that was fine with her. But the constant fatigue, headaches, flu, and occasionally between you and me, diherrea, was defiantly not. Alrighty then. She was then led to yet another waiting room. But Scarlett hadn't sat for that long until she saw the doorknob turn and a cumbersome man walk in. The expression on his face was not promising. "Okay, so we ran the tests last week" He began after a pause and without looking her in the eyes, he finished, "It's, uh, it's not good."

Scarlett sat there. She didn't hear much of the rest of what he said. Because she knew there wasn't much he could do to help her. But she didn't falter. She plastered on a smile as the doctor, obviously wondering why she was smiling, gave her a slip of paper with a prescription for painkillers. She wandered, in a daze, and still smiling out to her car. She pulled the keys out of her large purse, and slipped one into the ignition. She started her car, and drove, still smiling, to her house. She pulled into the driveway, and turned her car off. Scarlett placed her hands firmly back on the steering wheel as a tear slid down her face into her grin and she began to laugh. Another tear, and another, and another fell down her face as her laughter filled the car. Her first thought to herself was thought to herself "How am I going to tell Bruce?" He lost Rachel just last year. Scarlett and Bruce Wayne had been dating for the past few months and she was the primary reason he came back from his long business trip.

Then another thought occurred to her, "I am going to end up just like mom…"

She already was heading down that track. Scarlett looked like her mother for the most part. Tall, thin, long thick blonde hair…but her mom had blue eyes, whilst Scarlett held a grey-brown gaze. She was unusually pale. Some sort of crappy gene, she reasoned. Her mother had also contracted AIDS, but after Scarlett was born. She shook her head and looked up, closed her eyes tight then looked back down. She wandered inside her house for the first time since she started dating Bruce, and laid down on her couch with a blanket, and fell to sleep.

She woke sometime later, probably at least a day because she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. And she also hadn't filled that prescription yet, and her insides were crawling. "Fuck…" she cursed. Scarlett glided over to her cell phone which had six missed events on it. She dismissed them and looked at the time. Midnight. Okay well, Walgreen's was still open right?? She threw her trench coat over her tank top and shorts, for that was all she wearing, and headed for the door. Before she left, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and raked her fingers through her hair and wiped the smudged makeup out from under her eyes.

"Whatever" she thought. She figured she would just take the subway. It was faster and easier than trying to find a parking spot in Gotham. So she walked with her arms crossed for about two blocks and thought that if she took a few side roads she would get there quicker, until she saw a man standing in an alleyway, watching her. She looked down and saw the body next to him. Limp and lifeless. She looked back up to the man who was walking her way now. Scarlett made a mad dash for the nearest light pole, but she was too weak to run that fast. Then, she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head, and she passed out.

When she awoke, she was in a dimly lit room that smelled musty. Her hands were drawn together tightly behind her back and her head hurt immensely. She blinked a few times getting adjusted to her atmosphere. She heard chatter in the room next door. Scarlett craned her neck to hear what the people were saying.

"Why would he want her?" a man asked.

"I have no fuckin' clue!" a second man screeched.

"He said it was somethin' about gettin' back at somone." a third man supplied.

--

Okay I hope you liked it. New one will be posted when I have at least 2 reviews.

P.S. I gladly accept constructive crisicism, story help, characterization help, or anything else :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

"…At who?"

"I don't know, he said he "knows" who she is."

Then everything went quiet and she guessed their boss had entered the room next door.

She heard a husky voice, "And I do…."

The doorknob to her room turned and the door squeaked open. Through the small amount of light, she could tell the man had clown makeup on. She knew immediately who he was. Her eyes went wide. The Joker walked up to her and looked her over. His eyes lingered on her small chest and immediately she wished she had put on something more. The cold was getting to her. Finally, his dark eyes met hers.

"I see you are, uh, happy to see me?" he smiled and chuckled to himself.

She glared at him "What do you want with me?"

He grinned. "I just want to, get to know you better. What's your name, beautiful?" He subconsciously licked his lips.

Scarlett looked down, thinking "but I thought he knew it…"and replied,

"Alice. Alice…Sssmith." She glanced back up to his face. His smile grew and he cocked one eyebrow up.

"Now, we both know that is not your name, Scarlett." He replied simply and cackled.

Her eyes grew wider and her mouth opened a bit; how did he know that?

"How do you know that?"

"You can learn a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse, Miss Ravin" he remarked while pulling an unseen chair to face her.

"Then why did you ask for my name?"

The Joker was sitting now, on a chair a few feet from her, legs spread, leaning back, and after a few moments her replied "I wanted to see if you were an honest person." He clicked his tongue, and then looked her back in the eyes.

She sighed, "Do you really expect me to be honest with a psycho?" she said defiantly.

His smile faded. He looked down then slowly got up. He pulled a knife out of one of the many pockets he had and came face to face with her. He licked his lips, and reached around her with his knife. Her heartbeat quickened. Then she heard a snap and the rope against her wrists fell to the floor. She pulled her hands to the front of her and looked at them. Then she looked back at him, questioningly.

"I am not a psycho. I'm not. I just know how the world works better than most. And I don't like unhonest people" His eyes were burning into her.

After a beat, she repeated her question from before, "What do you want with me?"

As he heard her voice break on the last word, he smiled and stood upright.

"You are Bruce Wayne's new squeeze, and a policeman's daughter. What would I not want with you?" he grinned and cackled again. "And you are going to be my assistant for my next trick." he added while heading towards the door.

"And what would that be?"

He turned his head around slowly while grinning, "You'll see…" and he walked out.

**--**

Scarlett stood as the Joker left the room. The last few words he said gave her chills. She didn't want to be a part of it. She wanted to go home or to Bruce and tell him everything. But Scarlett had no idea where she was. It was probably not in a good part of town anyway.

Then for the first time in days, she remembered why she was out in the first place that night. To get medicine for the thing that was killing her. The thing that was unstoppable, and unpredictable. Just like the Joker.

Heh.

Scarlett decided she couldn't stay there so she looked around the room and saw that there wasn't much furniture, then looked at the door, the only door in the room, and walked cautiously towards it. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly; it was unlocked. She pushed the door open, and peeped her head outside. Coast clear. She stepped into the also dimly lit hallway and tiptoed a few steps into a living room where four men sat playing cards. She gulped and crouched down behind a couch, looked to the left and right, and saw another door in front of her a few feet away. She crawled as slowly and quietly as she could.

Suddenly she heard "What are we hiding from?" She jumped and looked behind her to meet the face of the Joker, grinning. He stood. She leaned backwards onto her butt and scooted away as the Joker came closer. He walked all the way over to her, and grabbed her by her wrists with one hand. He picked her up easily and licked his lips before saying, "Finders, keepers. You belong to me now."

That angered her, "I belong to no one" she growled and before she knew it she yanked free and backhanded him. I guess it caught him off guard because he stood there for a moment, then looked back down at her and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. He raised her off the ground to his height. She was struggling and he liked it. By now all his henchmen had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Please…let me go" she gasped. Then he kissed her full on the mouth, and let her drop to the floor. Scarlett was trying to catch her breath.

"Look, I can see ya don't want to, but you are staying here." he smirked, and began to walk away then turned around, "Oh and by the way, your bedroom is down the hall and to the left." while pointing out the directions. He grinned and laughed as he walked out the front door.

Scarlett laid where she fell for about an hour, still in shock. Then she finally got up and wandered in a daze to the bedroom. It, unlike the rest of the house, was almost cozy. It had a lamp, a bookshelf, a couch, a television, and a bed. There was another door in the back of the room. She glided back to it and opened it to find a shower and a toilet. The light in there was burned out though. Scarlett walked back over to the bed and laid down and fell quickly to sleep. When she awoke, it had to be about 3 am, she thought of what her options were this time.

"There is not a window in here, so that's out…um…I don't have a gun…I can't find my purse anywhere. No purse, no phone. Fuck."

She thought through every escape she could until her head started to pound again.

Then she came to the conclusion that she COULD just stay here. Start over. Live a life of crime. "I'm dying…so even if I did get caught I wouldn't have to suffer for that long. And I do NOT want to go back to working as a stripper. There's no respect. At least with him people might give me some…" She smiled to herself.

--

**Okay, first off thank you for the reviews and the subscriptions :D  
They mean alot. And secondly, this was sopposed to be two chapters, but they would both be wayyyy too short.  
So now I am working on the next chapter already, and plan to have it out by this evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I decided to update this one quickly because I liked this chapter very much.  
This is where you finally meet the plot :)**

**I own Scarlett. DC owns sniffles all Batman characters.**

**Chap 3**

Scarlett sat up in bed smiling, thinking of her new future. She could get revenge on every single person that treated her badly throughout her life. Every one of her mother's ex boyfriends who beat her until she passed out. Whom were the causes of many of her scars. Her boss who had threatened her that if she told anyone what he had done to her, he would find her and kill her. She had a shitty apartment in the outskirts of Gotham. She had no pets. Barely any friends. Her parents were dead. She wouldn't have much to give up.

Then a new thought came to her.

What about Bruce? He has enough money for an expert search team, and he would find her. He would ruin her plans. He would ruin whatever the Joker has planned. And the Joker would kill him.

"I can't let that happen." She thought.

_Bruce's POV:_

_In his mind, she had been gone for a few days. She was supposed to call him after she got her prognosis from her appointment. He really cared for her. She had been there when Rachel died. She was his best friend. His girlfriend. But they had been keeping secrets from each other. She didn't know that he was Batman, or rather, no longer Batman. And he didn't know of her past. They only knew what they told each other. He believed it was his fault she was kidnapped. If Batman was still around, she would be here now. He missed her._

_And though she did not know it, he was going to propose to her._

Either way, she knew she was going to die. She may as well let him think she is already dead. Let him feel the pain now. She couldn't bear telling him that she had AIDS. That, she was a hooker and a very bad drug addict. That she had been in and out of rehab countless times. Scarlett knew this was selfish. But she felt it was the right thing to do.

Just then the Joker walked in. She looked him in the eyes. His black smoldering eyes….without saying a word, he walked over to her place on the bed and sat next to her.

After an awkward moment of silence he inquired, "So have you come up with a reasonable escape yet?"

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Finally she replied, "I have chosen to stay here." as she half smiled at him.

The Joker didn't look confused. He looked like that was what he was expecting. But attempting to be a gentleman he inquired, "And why is that?"

"I didn't like my life before…" she said simply. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She didn't. But she didn't dare tell him about the disease she had. Not yet….

Then he smiled and put his arm around her.

"You know, babe, when people join me, they get a second chance. A second chance to do the things they have wanted to do, but normal society has prevented them from doing. And they can do whatever they want, as long as they don't interfere with what I want."

She looked at him, again and folded her hands in her lap and said, "And what **do** you want?" He thought for a moment.

"Batman has been gone for months, and frankly, I'm gettin' a little bored." Joker proclaimed as he licked his lips. "He makes my life interesting, ya know? So my plan is to bring him back. And you're going to help me. You're an important lady in Bruce Wayne's life, and if I'm not mistaken, your boyfriend has connections to Batsy."

Scarlett was taken aback by this, "Really?"

The Joker looked at her, "I guess so." he replied innocently.

She fell for it. "I'll do it. But only if you swear you won't hurt Bruce." She looked back up at him with her big, beautiful eyes. And for a moment, he felt the slightest twinge of regret. But only for a moment.

He held up his hands, "I swear to ya, missus, I won't lay a paw on him." Scarlett smiled slightly, "Okay."

"Okay, well, I have got to leave for now. But you'll see me again later on tonight."

Scarlett nodded.

_Joker's POV:_

_She looked willing enough. Like she would actually help him. No… she __**would**__ help him. He already knew Wayne's secret. About what he does at night. What he dresses up like. _

_Hee hee!_

_But she doesn't. And that's good, because if she did, she wouldn't want to help me. And we're going to keep it like that. _

He smiled to himself.

--

**There ya go, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review!!  
To everyone who favorited me: Thank you soooo much you guys! I feel honored. Please go to my homepage for an outrageouly cute reward. lol  
To the reviewers: Yes, I did take that part off the summary. Thank you for the advice and the compliments :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I've had a lot of readers, but only three reviews :(  
****Oh well /**

**So here is the 4th chapter to my story  
Caution: This chapter has a sex scene!!**

**Ready??**

**--**

**Chap 4**

Scarlett sat back down and thought. About a lot of things. But most of all, how much she would miss Bruce. He had been so much to her, and she to him. Well at least the Joker promised not to hurt him.

The Joker…

Scarlett smiled a little.

_Joker POV:_

_She was Bruce's girl. Batman's girl. Which only made it that more fun. She was intriguing, and strikingly beautiful. And she still had no clue of the part she was to play. Neither did the Joker, really, but he never did make plans. And that worked the best for him. The Joker wanted Batman back, but not to kill him. _

_Oh no. _

_Only to drive him over the edge. To make him break his rule. That was his mission now. To watch the Batman finally be driven mad. To kill someone. That would be funny. But in order to do it correctly, he had to do it slowly. Starting with breaking his heart._

After a while, Scarlett began to get very bored watching TV, so she ventured into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge. She was greeted with an awful smell. So she closed the door and walked over to the cupboards to find something to eat, and was surprised to find various kinds of liquor. Bottles of wine, champagne, rum, vodka...and...Tequila.

Her favorite. Her mouth began to water. A little voice in her head screamed at her as her hand reached out towards the bottle. She read the label. This was a high proof. Only a few shots and you'd be gone...

That night, the Joker came back to his hideout and went to his room to find Scarlett lying in his bed, belly down, covered up with a sheet. She had a bottle of Tequila clutched in her hand, nearly empty. Perfect, she had fallen right for it.

Then he noticed that her clothes were lying next to the bed. The only clothes she had here.

That must mean that she's naked. He stared for a moment. Then he pulled himself out of it. He tiptoed over to the TV, and hid a camcorder slightly behind a decoration. He adjusted it so it would face right towards the bed, and turned it on. He smiled, and stifled back a laugh. The Joker walked over to Scarlett, and kissed her neck. She blinked her eyes and looked up at him. Then she smiled drunkily.

"Oh, hi. Soory I drank all your tequila..." she hiccupped.

He looked down at her, "Oh, I think you may have to make it up to me." and an evil grin came over his face. He kissed her neck as his hands flew over her body. She smiled, and pushed his face away. His smile grew larger. He leaned back into her, hovering over her ear, "You know you want to, Scarlett. I've seen the way you've looked at me."

She looked at him, still very out of it, "I-I don't. I can't remember."

He snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her face in and kissed her again. Softly. Then he pulled away. He could see some of his lipstick had smudged onto her face. He chuckled.

"Quit lying to yourself, babe..." he whispered as he licked his lips and kissed her again. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He could vividly taste the alcohol. She still just laid there. Doing nothing. His fingers grazed down her back, back up and slid to her front.

"Hey, cut it out…"she moaned, her eyes closed. He pulled the sheet up and pulled his switchblade out. He cut two long portions off. Scarlett opened her eyes and gazed at him, obviously confused. He grinned widely, flashing his yellow teeth. He flipped her over so she was facing him, and straddled her. He saw her breasts for a few moments, until she pulled the sheet up to cover them. Her hand touched his face, briefly, softly, a plea.

He smiled sweetly as her took her hand in his and tied it to the headboard. The Joker pulled her other hand up, and tied it easily. By this time, the drunken Scarlett was beginning to see what was happening.

"No, please…" she breathed. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"What those lips could do…" he thought, and licked his own. He got off her for a moment to pull down his pants, and his purple underwear.

Heh.

Scarlett looked at him, and shook her head, "No…" She whispered.

He smiled, and nodded. He pulled the sheets off of her body and she felt very vulnerable.

At that moment he had to laugh. She was so pathetic. So drunk. Lying there; helpless.

Batman couldn't save her now! Hee hee!

He began to laugh louder as he pushed himself into her. She whimpered. He laid his hands on her breasts, and massaged them, as his thrusts became a little faster. She began to cry a bit, "Please stop…" She tried to pull her hands out of the handcuffs he had made her. It was a useless attempt. Then, she moaned.

She was…enjoying it! Ha!

Her body took over at that point. Moaning, and twisting her head. But she was still crying.

He loved every minute of it. His thrusts became deeper and harder, and could feel her convulsing around him. He could feel himself on the edge. And she was too. He pulled out, and then pushed back in real slowly. They both moaned very loudly.

Then she passed out. He got off her, and laid next to her on the bed.

He ran his hand over her flat little stomach, and realized that she had her belly button pierced; then ran his thumb over the shiny stone. He looked back up to her face. Her delicate eyes were closed, she had his lipstick smeared on her lips, and her hair in disarray.

God she was beautiful. Then he remembered the whole point of this. He got up slowly, and grabbed the camcorder; the one that had taped the whole thing. The Joker walked back to the bed, and pointed it directly at her face. She was still sleeping. He began to laugh.

--

**This chapter was hard to write and phrase correctly, but hey I tried.  
Oh, and no the Joker doesn't know about her disease.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm gonna write this chapter from Bruce Wayne/Batman's perspective since we haven't heard a lot from him lately. Well, not really HIS perspective, just the storyteller's from his perspective…idk /**

**DC comics rules all Batman logo**

**Warner BrothersAmazing Dark Knight Movies :D**

**And here we…go!**

**--**

Bruce Wayne awoke to the sound of a shower.

He smiled to himself, and threw his long legs over the side of the bed, and looked over to the door to the restroom. He got up, and slowly walked over to it; he was about to turn the knob, but then bumped into a blonde lady wearing a white tank top and shorts. Her wet hair hanging limply on her back. She jumped a little, and then blushed.

"Ope, sorry Bruce. I thought you were going to…sleep longer. It's only six in the morning." He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her on lips lightly. He stood back up.

"No, but is there any hot water left? We have a fundraiser today."

Scarlett grimaced. "Oh, shit. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Bruce. I have a doctor's appointment today."

He looked a little angry. "Scarlett, we had this planned for months. This is kind of important. We can reschedule your appointment for next week or something."

"Um…" she shook her head. She was beginning to get a little flustered.

"Bruce, you always have fundraisers. What makes this one so different?"

"It's for the new hospital, Scarlett."

"But, this is kind of important too. They ran the tests to see why I have been getting sick so much, and they have the results. I would kind of like to see them."

"Well, you haven't been sick lately, so why would it matter?

She opened her mouth in amazement.

"'Why would it matter?!' What if I get sick and end up in the hospital again, Bruce?! Huh, then what?"

"Well, we don't really _have_ a hospital right now! And the people who need one are _actually_ dieing!" he yelled.

She thought, then began on a quieter note. "I thought you were going to come with me. What if this is something bad?"

"God, you are so pessimistic. You are fine!"

She was beginning to cry, "You don't know that."

He rolled his eyes. Then said, "You know what, I'll just get another willing girl to come with me."

She was awestruck. She shook her head as she walked over to the closet and grabbed her trenchcoat and tennis shoes. Bruce looked at the back of her head as she tied her shoes on. Then closed his eyes and went to the shower, starting it up. He didn't get inside, though. He looked in the mirror. Then heard the door to the other room close.

He realized that he really could have handled that better. But that was the thing with Bruce. He realized things too late.

After he got all ready for the fundraiser, his guilt was building up. He got his cell phone off the dresser where it had been charging. No calls. Bruce felt angry, and sad about that.

So he called her; to let her know that he was sorry about this morning and to call him back with the results, ASAP.

The fundraiser wasn't eventful, just the same old stuff. Just a bunch of people dressed in fancy clothes to converse about the latest about the latest things. People rejoicing of his return. Drinking their cocktails, adorned with fruit. Girls, floating about him, probing him with questions, as in, "Where is your escort?"

They didn't even ask if he had a girlfriend. Because he never really_ had_ girlfriends. He had ladies that _escorted_ him to these kinds of social events. Ones that he would sleep with that night, and forget about the next day, while they were hoping for a relationship.

So, he simply took the safest option at the droll moment, and excused himself to use the restroom. He didn't really need to go, though; he just wanted to get out of there. He sat on bench outside and checked his phone. Nothing. Why wasn't she calling him?

So he thought back and remembered the last fundraiser he had.

With…Harvey…and…Rachel. The one that the Joker interrupted and almost killed Rachel during, while asking where Harvey was. He sighed and tightened his fists.

The Joker…

He just escaped last night. Again.

God _damn_ the people at Arkham's did NOT know how to keep proper watch. And Batman couldn't even stop him. Ever since Harvey died, the city of Gotham hadn't seen Batman. He was gone. He ran away from the crime _he _committed. Harvey was the hero.

At least that is what the news said.

When in reality, Bruce had felt so bad about what he did; he didn't want to come back. But Scarlett had made him. And helped him cope with Rachel. She still never knew.

And that was when he vowed to himself to never tell anyone of who he used to be. Who he couldn't be anymore.

At the end of the day, he went by Scarlett's apartment. The TV was on, but no one was home. Weird. So he drove back to his house. She wasn't there either. He checked his phone. No calls. He began to worry…

It had now been four days since their spat. He hadn't seen or talked to her. It's not like the thing they fought about was _that_ bad. Or maybe it was. He decided to go back and check her apartment. He had a key, and opened it easily. No one. It looked exactly the same as it had four days ago.

She never came home. That is when he really started to worry. He sped back home, and rushed inside the house.

Then Alfred called after him, "Master Wayne, this came for you."

He dismissed him, "Not now, Alfred."

"It looks very important." Bruce spun around and the look on Alfred's face was grave.

He looked down at the package. It was addressed:

To: Batman

From:

and in that place it had two round visibly drawn on black swirling circles, and for the smile it was a red, bloody Bat-symbol.

--

**There we go! Wonder what's gonna happen?? **

**I'll need two more reviews, good/bad for the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter cause I got this plotline in my head and decided to write it before I forgot it :p**

**Once again, DC rules all Batman related  
I own Scarlett  
Warner Bros own Dark Knight**

**Kay? **

**--**

Scarlett awoke in the morning with a hangover. She was dressed, but in oversize clothes, and didn't remember that. And she had bruises around her wrists. She didn't remember much from last night except, pleasure, and pain. Hand in hand. And laughing. Probably a dream.

She shook her head, feeling a headache coming, and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Her last attempts always ended badly, so she hadn't eaten in about two and a half days. On the way, Scarlett spotted herself in the mirror. It was awful, god-awful, she'd lost more weight, and if she wasn't so hungry, she'd fix it. But as she walked into the kitchen, she saw the Joker at the stove, without a shirt on, but with an apron and sweatpants on. Whatever he was cooking smelled wonderful. He wasn't facing her and she heard a sizzle in the pan. If it wasn't for his green hair and various long, distinguished scars, he would've looked almost normal. But as he turned around his makeup was done perfectly. A few smears for effect. But that picture didn't look right. As if someone photoshopped his head onto another person's body.

Scarlett smiled up at him uneasily, and he grinned at her, knowing she didn't remember enough to put the pieces back together. "Morning, made ya breakfast. I realized that I haven't treated you the greatest, and that is gonna change." He said with a little nod.

He handed her pancakes and sausages. She began shoveling it down, and the Joker sat and watched her.

She didn't have to know it was reheated from IHOP.

When she was done, minutes later, her plate was completely empty and she leaned back in her chair, pleased. He looked her over and once his eyes hit the purple bruises on her wrists, his face lit up. Then she remembered to question she wanted to ask him, "Um, uh, do you have a real name? Like, other than Joker?" He could tell she wasn't very scared, just didn't know how to phrase it.

He pulled his eyes from her wrists to her eyes. When was the last time anyone asked him that actually cared? He almost couldn't remember it himself.

"Jack. My name is, um, Jack." He fiddled with his thumbs, and looked down.

"Jack." She nodded; then asked another question. "So what happened last night?" The Joker was pulled out of his trance and a smile lit up his face again.

"Well, you found my liquor stash, and drank a lot, then took off all your clothes and passed out." He had left out the only part that really mattered. She paled. Scarlett knew she did crazy things when she was drunk. She didn't want to ask what else.

"So, uh, who dressed me?"

He replied without contempt, "I did."

Then she blushed. "Oh…" and nodded her head again. "Thanks…?"

He looked back at her and grinned, "My pleasure." Then he chuckled.

She smiled politely back at him, a little unsure.

Bruce's POV:

Bruce sat there. He didn't know what else to do. Alfred had caught the last part of it, while walking over to Bruce with his coffee. He paled, and froze. Finally, Bruce calmly got up and went over to Alfred, who was still frozen. He looked over to him, broken. "Get it out of here. And burn it."

Alfred nodded, "Of course, sir."

Bruce walked into his bathroom and stared into the mirror. He began having trouble breathing. Then he slammed his fist into the large mirror, cracking it. He yelled. And threw his fist back into the crack, and again until it shattered. He grabbed a vase and threw it against a wall. He stormed into his bedroom, and grabbed a painting and threw it across the room. He pounded his fists into the wall until they bled. Then he turned and leaned against the wall, and began to sob. He yelled and cussed. Then he didn't know what to do again.

He thought. Then absentmindedly, he stood straight and walked out the door and down the stairs. He walked right past Alfred who was just coming back inside and broke into a run towards his elevator that took him downstairs to his garage. He walked out and towards a door. He opened the door. And a few feet in front of him was his safe. He opened it quickly, and pulled out his Batman mask.

"This is what he wants." He thought to himself. "This is what he is going to get."

--

**Sorry it is so short, as kinda sucks, but that's as far as I have gotten  
****I will try to make it up to you next chapter!!  
****Please, please review/subscribe/favorite/whatever! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my favorite chapter to date, and you guys deserve it because of the shortness and crappiness of yesterday's chapter.  
Really hope you like it  
DC owns Batman  
WB owns DK  
I own Scarlett**

--

Scarlett POV:

At the end of the day, Scarlett felt much better. She had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, and eaten lunch and dinner. She was also given her purse back, not her cell phone, but was almost beginning to feel at home.

She was bundled into bed with an oversize t-shirt and her shorts on that night, while the Joker was in the shower. She was watching Seinfeld.

Scarlett liked that show, because it was about nothing and everyone could relate to it. Well maybe not this situation. Plus, it always made her feel better. But as it was rolling the credits, her eyelids began to droop, and the news came on.

"We have a breaking report that billionaire, Bruce Wayne's latest girlfriend, Scarlett Ingrid De Ravin,"

The bitch said her middle name.

On live TV.

"…has been missing for the past four days now. We have speculations to believe that the Joker is behind it," the news lady faltered looking at someone behind the camera, squinting her eyes, then her eyes went wide, and she continued quickly, "And we'll have on this at ten."

Scarlett sat, awake now. Thoughts flooding her head.

"Shit, how do they know? What if they find me? What am I going to do?"

Then Jack walked into the room, with a towel around his waist, his makeup severely coming off and smearing. He did have great abs though…

Wait, what?

Scarlett shook those thoughts out of her head, and looked at his face.

"They know I'm with you."

He just smiled, and she thought, "This guy is never taken by surprise…"

He licked his lips subconsciously, "Yeah…one of my associates turned out to be a squealer. But I already took care of him." And he walked over to the dresser getting a pair of old sweatpants and dropped his towel, changing right in front of her. She was a little flabbergasted. She tried to look away politely, but kept glancing over at him. He grinned smugly at this. Then he added, "Oh, and I hired a few more guys, and there are no more beds, so I need to sleep in this bed with you."

She just nodded; she couldn't really say no. He crawled into bed next to her. Scarlett thought back to the last time she slept in the same bed as a man. She even told Bruce that they couldn't sleep in the same bed when she came over. And while no one knew it, they hadn't even "slept" together yet. She didn't trust anyone enough.

She had lost trust in people, which is why she had no good friends. Except Bruce because he could relate. And he didn't force her into sex. Which was a nice change.

But she could tell that lately, he was getting a little frustrated with it though. In the past he had become so used to getting any girl to do anything, that he wasn't quite used to the change.

Scarlett rolled over facing the wall, and frowned to herself. She never even gave him a proper excuse. But then again, she never told him her real day job and he never told her about his night job.

Being a stripper gave you some newfound confidence, but made you feel like trash afterwards. The only reason she even had that job was because no good job would want to hire a lady that has been to rehab for many illegal drug abuses, alcohol addiction, overdose, attempted murder, and countless felonies. Not to mention the many parking violation tickets that were strewn in the back of her car. She knew that she could work at some sort of fast food restaurant, but she made a lot of money at the place she works at.

Well, _worked_ at. That thought made her smile.

No more disrespect from strange men.

Well…

Joker POV:

It was six in the morning when he woke up. Jack picked up his head, glanced at the clock, then flopped back down.

"God damn it, this always happens…" he thought, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Jack sat up unwillingly, and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He slumped over and looked over at Scarlett whom he just now realized, had her arm draping over his waist. She was laying on her stomach with her face on the pillow sideways, and her mouth slightly ajar. Her hair made her look like a Chia pet.

But she was still pretty, for some funny reason.

He rolled his eyes at that, and with a grimace, lifted Scarlett's arm daintily, and dropped it so he wasn't pinned. He got up slowly, and shuffled over to the bathroom, scratching his crotch on the way. He passed the mirror on the way to the toilet, but caught his reflection for a moment, so he backed up so he was looking at himself.

Jack knew he was a handsome man. But those scars…they were repulsing. He had made up many stories of how he got them throughout his lifetime. Using what he knew from the person's worst fears. Or simply, whatever fit at the current time. He, himself almost couldn't remember the real reason. He told himself that he was not allowed to think about his earlier life in detail. It was unacceptable.

Jack shuddered and quickly re-applied his clown makeup, making him feel like his real self.

A few hours later, the Joker had awoken all his thugs and told them to get ready for the day. After he was done with that, he walked back into the room that Scarlett was sleeping in. He looked over at her. She looked peaceful.

So now he _had_ to wake her up.

He walked up to her awkwardly.

"How do I do it?"

He bent down to her face level, furrowing his brows. He reached over and slapped her in the face gently, "Hey, uh, wake up." She fluttered her eyes, adjusting to the light, then opened them wide. She jumped a little in the bed.

"Oh..." she sputtered.

The Joker stood to his full height. "You're gonna have to help me with something today."

She nodded back at him. Gawwwd she was a pushover. He went over to his closet, and found one of his vests. He held it up to her figure, standing now against the wall, and tossed it onto the bed. It was purple with two green diamond shapes on the left back corner. Then he got some black slacks he had, and a belt.

Scarlett was watching him curiously.

"Hey, put this stuff on. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Scarlett POV:

She picked up the clothes and held them to her body. They were much too big.

Whatever. Scarlett buttoned the vest over her bra. She could see it from all angles, so she sighed and took her bra off. She slipped on the pants, and pulled the belt through the hoops.

She went over to the mirror in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked stupid.

Scarlett spotted a pocket knife on the counter, and a smile crept over her face.

Joker POV:

"Ya know, Tony, I've heard that you have been talking to the others about my plan. That you are trying to convince them, it won't work. That must mean you don't believe in **me**, and we can't have any of that."

Tony stood up from where he was at the table. "Yeah, I don't." he said proudly.

What a stupid man.

The Joker advanced on Tony, while reaching into his pocket. Tony's eyes grew a little. Joker pulled out a card, and showed Tony the front and back.

Tony's eyes returned to their normal shape, "What are ya gonna do? Give me a papercut?" Tony began to laugh. Then the Joker began to laugh. Then the rest of the the people began to laugh, uneasily. The Joker looked at the rest of the people, and he nodded. Then he held up the card and slowly slit Tony's throat. Watching the blood pour out and the smile from Tony's face fade. The Joker continued to laugh.

"You are funny, Tony. But as of this moment, consider your self let go."

The Joker's eyes flashed up to the rest of the people. "Anyone else have any opinions on my plan?" No one blinked. The Joker nodded. His smile vanished.

"Have this cleaned up by the time I get back out here." The Joker walked back towards the room, and he walked in. Scarlett was standing there, quite proud of her self.

His eyes widened. She looked fucking sexy.

--

**Okay, there ya go :)  
Please, please review guys!!  
I love them!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is one of my longer ones. I began to wite, and couldn't stop...  
lol  
Oh well.  
So yeah thank you to all the people who have subscribed or favorited or whatever :D  
DC owns Batman  
WB owns DK  
I own Scarlett**

**--**

Joker POV:

She had cut the trousers all the way up the sides of the legs, cutting out some fabric, and laced the sides back up with a strip so the trousers fit her frame better. She tied the vest in the front so it showed her midriff, and belly ring, and had unbuttoned the top few buttons so her small cleavage was very visible. Her hair hung limply to the top of her butt, but was partially pulled back. Her bangs falling forward.

"How do I look?" she questioned.

"…Ya look better than I would, wearing that." He replied.

She grinned.

"But…I need to finish it." The Joker motioned for her to follow him to the bathroom. She walked in, and sat on the counter. He reached past her into the drawer, and pulled out his clown makeup. He grabbed her face, and began to make very dark lids, going all the way to the bottom of her brows, and put a little underneath. He then made her top lip half black, then half red, and the bottom lip half red, half black. It made Scarlett laugh to notice that he opened his mouth as he did it.

It looked a little strange, but seductive. He looked into her eyes, such a bold color for her pale skin; then pulled her off the counter, and turned her around. She looked into the mirror with amazement and mystery. He was looking in the mirror too. Towering over her.

She looked very different than when he first met her.

He looked at the back of her head, and traveled to her bare shoulder. He cocked his eyebrow.

"There is one more thing I have to do." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. A line between her eyebrows appeared, as it did when she worried.

She looked into his dark eyes, as he brushed the knife over her shoulder. He looked down at her shoulder, and began to slit a long line down. Little scarlet beads bubbled over. He met the line with another. And another. He flipped his eyes back up to meet hers. Her mouth opened but she said nothing.

The Joker made an intricate diamond design, deep into her flesh. It would scar, and look beautiful. He watched, entranced, as a ribbon of blood streamed from every cut. But before it went onto her vest, his eyes met hers again, and he bent his face down to meet the cuts. He licked the blood off, slowly.

And that is the part that really hurt. A quiet "Oh…" escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes. The Joker raised his head and smiled.

He spun her around so she was facing him. He looked at her face, and bent down, and kissed her, gently.

He pulled his face back up, and licked his lips, "Are you scared of me, Scarlett?"

She looked down, thinking, and looked back up.

"No. I'm not." She said honestly. "You're just a little strange." She added with a smile.

That wasn't the response he had expected. He was surprised.

And as if nothing had happened, he asked her suddenly, "Are you ready to go?"

She tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to say.

Then after a moment, she replied "Uh…yeah." He nodded, and walked out of the room, into the bedroom, where he snatched his purple trench coat from the floor, throwing it on, then walked into the kitchen where everything had been cleaned up like he said. Scarlett followed him.

"Okay, boys, follow me."

They followed him without question, and so did Scarlett into a van with all the windows tinted.

Scarlett realized that this was the first time in five days now that she had been out side, and it was in a bad part of town like she guessed. They were in Haysville, in downtown Gotham. She lived northwest in West Harlow. As if any of it mattered now.

He told one of the men to drive, so himself, Scarlett, and the rest hopped into the back. Inside, there were ratty couches, nailed to the stained carpet to keep them from moving around. Scarlett sat in one. The Joker sat next to her, and they could feel the van kick off, throwing two men that were just now getting in, onto the road behind them. The back doors were flapping around, so one of the men, went over and latched it shut. It was pitch black so the Joker pulled out a flashlight, and shined it on Scarlett who flinched.

"Oh, yeah, here's your stuff." He handed her two pistols.

"You do know how to use a gun, right?"

"Of course."

The Joker smiled, then gave her two switchblades, and a Swiss army knife. He must've had a lot more stuff because he made noise every time he walked.

She looked at him in amazement, "How many pockets do you _have_?"

He looked at her, "It wasn't all in my pockets."

She looked aghast.

"Just kidding." He said and broke out into laughter.

Scarlett pulled out her Swiss army knife, and looked it over. She changed the subject, "So what am I gonna need this for if I have two switchblades?"

He stopped laughing but was still smiling, "You'll see. You'll end up using it for something."

The van stopped swiftly, causing another henchman to slam into the front of the van, knocking him out.

"At this rate, you won't have anyone to help you." Scarlett murmured.

The Joker shrugged. "I can get replacements easily. Besides, a lot of my guys are already here." He looked over to the remaining three men, who were now wearing clown masks. They flinched a little.

"Open the doors." They scrambled towards the doors, unlatched them quickly, and jumped out. With their guns at the ready; looking left and right.

Scarlett jumped out, followed by the Joker with his knife in his hand. She began to feel faint, and convinced herself it was just the nerves. They were in a dark alleyway.

She looked around, and couldn't locate his men. He grabbed her wrist, and tugged her along the alleyway, pulled out some binoculars. He peeked around the corner; coast clear.

He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket, "Ya almost done?" He began to look across the street. It was dark so Scarlett couldn't see what it was.

"Yeah, boss. Just need to get these two wires hooked, and…we got it."

"Good."

Then, Scarlett had a dizzy spell so bad, her vision was blocked out for a few seconds and she leaned against the wall for support. She blinked her eyes and tried to shake it off, then spoke up, "What are we doing?" The Joker turned to face her.

"Don't be so impatient, doll. You'll see in a few minutes." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Then the van turned back on. The Joker turned again to look at it, then he turned to Scarlett.

"Showtime."

He grabbed Scarlett's wrist again and hurried her back to the van, then hopped back into the passenger's seat. Then he reached down and helped Scarlett up into the seat. She sat on his lap, and the van took off full speed ahead, hitting a dumpster. She could hear the remaining associates of the Joker running after them, yelling, "Let me on!!"

They swung onto a main road in Gotham, almost t-boning a car who honked at them, and gave them number one. Scarlett turned to the Joker, "What's gonna happen to them?"

He put his hand over where his heart would be, "They gave their lives for this…"

He looked at his watch, "Seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion behind them. Fireworks flew out of it. Red and green.

With all the firework-light Scarlett could make out the sign on the building: Gotham City Fire Department. She looked at the Joker with wide eyes. He started laughing. The thug next to him looked at the Joker and snickered. Without missing a beat, the Joker placed his hand on the steering wheel, pulled out his gun, and shot the man in the head. Blood splattered everywhere, even on the Joker's face.

Scarlett screamed.

"Sorry, I wanna drive." He said as he opened the driver's door and pushed the body out. The Joker jumped into the driver's seat, as the car began to swerve. He pulled it back into a straight position.

A minute went by, and he noticed Scarlett's expression.

"Sorry you had to see me be a little," he licked his lips, "_rough handed_ with one of my associates."

He then reached into the glove compartment, and pulled out some McDonald's napkins and laid a few in her lap. "We're gonna have to clean up for our next stop." He announced as he wiped the blood off his face, taking with it some makeup. Scarlett looked at her lap, and picked up the napkins, blindly wiping her face off. She knew that if she actually saw the blood on her face she'd lose it. He took a few side roads, and came onto Rootsville Bridge, which she knew that was the only way to get to Wayne Manor by car. They passed onto land again, into Gainsly. This was central Gotham. Also where most the banks were. Then someone came over the walkie talkie. It was a different voice than last time.

"Hey boss, we're here. We gots everythin' ready." The Joker picked it up, "Okay, good.

The Joker looked over at Scarlett again. "Here comes the fun part. Are ya ready?"

--

**Hope ya liked it, if not tell me what I can change  
****Please review, guys  
They make my day!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter w00t!  
Thank you for the reviews, everyone!!**

--

Joker POV:

Then the van stopped again, in another alleyway. The Joker made hand movements to shoo Scarlett out of the car, and looked behind himself into the back seat.

He pulled out a bazooka, and handed it to a masked man standing by the driver's door. He tilted his head to the side so he could reach further, and pulled out a chest.

It was very heavy. He unlatched it, opened it and pulled out two nine mm handguns, and a colt python 357 mag (for all the gun-illiterate, that is a very nice handgun).

The Joker knew his guns, although he didn't prefer them. He just had so many because if people were to get in the way, he wouldn't have the time necessary to kill them in his choice of fashion.

Scarlett watched him, as he unloaded a few of his pockets with small bombs, and other little hazardous gadgets. He gave a few to the man still standing there, who gave a few to each man standing next him. About three.

Then Scarlett remembered and went to the back of the truck, and unhooked it. She climbed inside and got her things she had forgotten back there. She tucked her pistols into each pocket, a switchblade into each back pocket, and her Swiss army knife into her cleavage. She looked in the reflection of the glass of the van. Her hair was falling down so she undid the hair tie, raked her fingers through it, and put it into pigtails. She made them a little looser and pulled her bangs forward. She looked in the glass, pleased with what she saw.

And then the Joker was right next to her. She jumped.

"You can play beauty shop later, doll. C'mon." he grabbed her wrist again, and pulled her down the newest alleyway, and across the street. A jewelry store? Why would he need jewelry, to pawn it? He had plenty of money. He waved at the cars who skidded to a stop, gawking at him. She looked around, where were his thugs now? The Joker and Scarlett walked into the store casually. It seemed someone had already been here. She looked around, and there were men with clown masks holding guns to the heads of their crying hostages. She looked around the corner, and saw a security guard, holding a gun pointing at the Joker.

It seemed instincts took over, and she pulled out a gun and shot him in the head before he could pull the trigger. The Joker looked at her with appreciation, as Scarlett walked up to the counter and flipped her legs over it, without looking at anything, simply working off her instincts still.

Suddenly, another security guard on that side shot Scarlett in the leg. She fell, with a weak scream. The Joker threw his legs over the counter, and looked at the man, smiled, then shot him in the hand making him drop his gun and fall to the floor. He walked up to him, and pulled out his knife, flipping it open. He bent down, "That wasn't nice." The Joker said as he slit the man's throat. "You should learn some manners." He turned to face Scarlett, she was paler than usual.

She had no expression on her face. It kind of scared him. He knew she wouldn't be able to work right now.

"Uhm…stay here." he commanded. Scarlett pulled her leg to her chest, and whimpered. The Joker walked into the back where there were a few bodies slumped against the wall, and one of his thugs was standing next to the vault door.

"I got it, boss." he announced proudly.

"Thanks" the Joker said, then shot him. He walked into the vault, and straight to the back, where a tennis ball sized diamond was on a stand, covered by 1 inch thick glass. On the way back, he pulled out a metal drawer, and dumped its contents to the floor. He pulled out his colt python gun, aimed it at the glass, and covered his face with the drawer. He shot, and glass flew everywhere.

The Joker reached inside and pulled out the diamond, looked it over, shrugged, and slid it into his pocket. He turned to leave, but something red and shimmery caught his eye on the floor. He picked it up; it was a teardrop shaped ruby necklace with a gold chain. He slid it into his pocket, left the vault, and went back into the main room. Scarlett was still sitting, and he saw two of his thugs hurry towards him. He looked out the main door where the police were about to bust through.

"Huh. Didn't expect Gotham's finest to get here so quickly."

He slid his arm under Scarlett's knees, and another behind her back, and picked her up. He walked into the back, and told the last man to lock the door behind him. Luckily, the guy who the Joker gave the bazooka to was one of the two men in the room, so the man pulled it off his back, aimed it at the wall, and shot. It was loud and sent sound waves through the room. The Joker ran out the new hole, followed by the two men, who opened the back of the van for him. He eased in and laid Scarlett on a couch, she groaned a little. The other two got in the driver's and passenger's seats, and the van took off quickly.

Once they got back to the hideout, the Joker laid Scarlett into the bath tub. She was still partially awake. He ran into the other room, and got some alcohol. He got back, and told her to drink it. She did, very willingly. After she drank most of the bottle, the Joker figured it was time to play operation. He helped her remove her pants, and looked at the bullet wound; it wasn't that far in there, at least. He took the bottle of vodka away from Scarlett, and poured some into the cut. She groaned drunkenly. He pulled the knife out of his pocket, and pried the bullet out, looked it over in his fingers, and finally tossed it into the sink. He took some medical tape and wound it around her thigh. Her chest was rising and falling slightly.

"Are you, uh, gonna be fine now?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled up at him.

--

**Okay, this was sopposed to be two chapters, but it got wayyy too long so I'm going to post the next one now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is a bit gruffer and not as happy.  
So get ready.  
DC owns Batman  
I own Scarlett  
Warner Brother's owns DK**

**--**

Scarlett POV:

Scarlett took off the rest of her clothes, and turned the shower on, leaning against the side of it for support. She felt the water drizzle down her face, and hair. She thought back to earlier in the day. When the realization had hit her. At that moment, she had felt like a different person. She was no longer Scarlett, because that girl was weak, and could never kill anyone. The water hit the diamond cut from earlier which was beginning to scab over already, then her leg, and she sighed.

Why didn't he leave her back there? She had nothing of value to him.

Joker POV:

Jack went over to the sink while Scarlett was in the shower, got a washcloth and took off his makeup. He glanced over to the shower curtain. He could see her perfect little silhouette. He looked away and shook his head, and quickly left the room. Jack put on his sweatpants, laid on the bed, and turned on the TV to distract himself. It didn't work. His mind kept drifting to Scarlett. In the shower…

He leaned off the bed, and grabbed his trench coat. He then, pulled out the diamond, and looked at it. Tomorrow, he was to trade it with the Takashi family.

Their family made good weapons, and the Joker bartered with them when he could.

He turned the channel to the news, "Today, the Gotham City Fire Department was attacked and we believe it is under the demands of a terrorist."

Heh. _Terrorist._

They honestly didn't believe that one man could set this up, did they? Scarlett came out of the bathroom in her oversize shirt and shorts. Her hair was still wet. She climbed in the bed, without asking questions, and laid on her back.

Jack leaned onto his side facing her, propping his head on his hand, "So you've never killed anyone before tonight, have you Carlie?"

Scarlett eyes flipped open, and she rolled away from him, facing the wall. She didn't want to think about that.

He pressed on, "Is that a no?"

She didn't answer.

"I have." he admitted dumbly.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he had. Was he trying to scare her?

"You never answered my question, Carlie."

"Quit calling me that." she grumbled.

"What would you prefer me to call you? Ingrid?"

"I don't know anymore… Wait what?!" she flipped over.

"Ingrid. It is you middle name, right?" he smirked.

"How the fuck do you know that?!"

"I heard it on the news."

She groaned. "Whatever, goodnight."

A moment passed. "You still haven't answered my question." He remarked sheepishly.

"_Goodnight_, Jack."

Scarlett slammed her eyelids shut, and soon fell to sleep.

She had a dream. She was at her job at Joy. A men's club.

And once she got onto that stage, she was no longer her normal shy self. She wore a brown wig and cosmetic contacts to make her eyes green, so she wouldn't look like her self. She had a skimpy, black, lacy thong on, and a matching black lacy bra. Her wig was as long as her regular hair, and stick straight hanging to her waist.

Her body moved gracefully with the music, and her hips moved rhythmically as she came into contact with the long brass pole. She pulled her body up it, and split her legs open wide, slowly going back down with the pole in-between them. She winked at a man who was eyeing her, then walked over to him, swinging her small hips in tune to the music. She straddled his lap, facing him, and grinded her body into his crotch. She pushed her breasts into his face, as he moaned.

When the song ended, he slipped a hundred dollar bill into her underwear.

More than she had ever gotten from one man. She grinned up at him. "How about if I buy you a drink, beautiful?" he asked. She couldn't say no.

He bought her three martinis. And she was getting drunk.

"Hey do you want to go some where, where we can talk?" Scarlett agreed. "Would you mind if my friends came?" Scarlett said nothing. He nodded his head to his two friends who nodded their heads back.

They went out behind the building. They began to kiss her hands and neck. Then one of em said, "Hey baby get on your knees." She refused. He pushed her down, and unzipped his pants. One of them began to kiss her neck. Another pulled her panties off. She said nothing. The one who pulled her panties off pulled his pants down. The first one stuffed his cock into her mouth. She tried to scream, but that only made him moan. The one who was kissing her neck started jerking off. And the one who just undid his pants, entered her butt from behind. She felt the tears stream down her face.

After about thirty minutes, they were done fulfilling their physical needs, so they began to beat her. She could hear her ribs breaking. They kicked her, and punched her, until she was bruised and bled. They laughed while they did it too. Then they turned their backs, and she spied a metal bar laying next to the trashcan. She crawled over to it. She grabbed it and limped over to the men. Her face was emotionless. She used all her strength, and swung it so hard at the first man's head he fell to the ground, dead. Then she whacked the second man in the gut. He doubled over, and she clubbed him from the ground up, breaking his nose, and knocking him onto his back. The third began to run, pulling out his cell phone as he did. She knew she couldn't chase him. She dropped the bar and fell to her knees. She didn't notice that the second man got up, and picked up the bar. He swapped the back of her head, knocking her out.

When she awoke, she was inside of the dumpster, her arm twisted in a strange angle. She leaned up, only to be met with immense pain from her broken ribs, and countless bruises. She tried to stand. She could, but barely. She flopped from the dumpster on the concrete a few feet below. She screamed in pain. She began to cry as she limped over to her car, parked in the back. She was completely naked, she realized. She made it, and reached into her backseat for a t-shirt and shorts, and changed quickly. Then she pulled an emergency key out under her seat, and plugged it in.

Scarlett started her car, and the radio turned on. The song was "In pieces" by Linkin Park. She backed out of the parking lot. She got onto the freeway, heading north. She began to pant. She began to cry. And scream. Yet listened to the lyrics.

"There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
All I've got's what you didn't take.

So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets.  
Don't lie."

God damn it!! Why did this have to happen!! She got off onto an exit. Then pulled off onto a side road. She pushed the gas pedal harder.

"So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets.  
Don't lie."

She drove faster, and cried harder. The guitar solo started. She drove straight. Faster. She smiled a little as she saw a building ahead. She closed her eyes.

Her car hit the concrete wall going 90 miles an hour.

When she awoke she saw a brown haired man sitting in the chair across the room. He noticed she was awake now.

He smiled warily, "Hello ma'am. I'm the one who found your car. My name is Bruce Wayne."

--

**Now I REALLY would look up the song if you have never heard it.  
It is absotutly amazing, and fits the scene nicely.  
****Reviews make me happy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, thank you for the lovely reviews!!  
Without furthur ado, chapter 11 :D**

--

Scarlett POV:

Scarlett's eyes snapped open. She reached her hand up to her hairline. She could feel the scar. She tried to move, but grimaced. Her leg was throbbing. She looked down, and saw that she was bleeding through her bandage, and she looked over to the other side of the bed. Jack was gone. As usual.

Scarlett struggled to get out of bed. Nausea came over her immediately, so she laid back down. She knew she wasn't pregnant because the suicide attempt or, "accident" had left her with an inability to.

"Fucken fabulous…" Scarlett knew this was all part of the disease. She remembered reading an article about it for school.

"_Flu-like symptoms at first. Weight loss, sore throat, fever, diarrhea, headache. Symptoms range from mild to severe and disappear after 2-3 weeks. The last stage generally takes 12-13 years for the virus to completely spread over the body. But if not treated, it will progress so the patient has less than 4 years."_

What AIDS stands for is Acquired Immunodeficiency Disease. In simple standards, that means that it weakens your immune system until your body gets something worse like cancer, or pneumonia.

Suddenly Jack came into the room.

"Oh, you're up. Okay."

She moved to a more comfortable position. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days."

"What?!"

He licked his lips, "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's noon now. So…" he looked up, "I don't know. But later on today, we are going down to the port to meet with Takashi and get some more toys."

She paused, "Jack, why did we blow up the fire department, then rob a jewelry store?"

"So the police would be preoccupied while I got this." He held up a giant diamond.

Scarlett's eyes opened wider, "Holy shit."

He walked over to the drawer, opened it and dropped it in there.

"Plus I thought Batsy would show up." He looked down thoughtfully, and clicked his tongue. "Whatever I end up doing tomorrow should make him come out of hiding. This town is getting boring. And…" he grimaced, "_simple_." He looked back up at Scarlett with his dark eyes. His clown makeup was already on, and he was dressed.

"Maybe when I _show_ the town that I have Wayne's newest hood ornament, then Bats will..."

Then they heard a crash in the other room. The Joker leaned back out the door, his eyes opened wider, then he looked back at Scarlett.

"Oh, speak of the Devil…"

Scarlett's eyes opened wide, then she stood up.

"Get under the bed."

She did as he said. She heard glass breaking, and his henchmen yelling in the other room then saw the Joker walk out of the room.

Joker POV:

He walked into the kitchen, and calmly sat down on the table, surveying the scenery.

"Where is she?" Batman asked with his smoker's voice.

"I feel like such a bad host. If I knew you were coming, I'd have made crumpets."

Batman grabbed Jack by his neck collar and pulled him up.

"Where the _fuck_ is she?" he asked again through his teeth.

"Why would it matter? It's not like you _know_ her." He added with a grin.

He punched Jack, and he fell to the floor. Jack flipped over so he was on his back.

"You and I both know you won't kill me."

Batman pulled the Joker up and punched him again. The Joker spat blood onto the carpet and began to laugh. Batman pushed him against the wall by his throat.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled.

"Have you broken that rule yet trying to find me? Is that why you are so angry?"

Batman punched him harder, knocking a tooth loose. Jack just laughed.

"She's sick!!"

"That's nothing a little TLC can't help." The Joker replied with a little wag of his shoulders.

"You're not capable of love!!"

"What makes you think you are, Bruce?"

"God damn it!! Tell me where she is!!" he yelled; there was a bit of pleading coming through.

"Ooh, but I must say, you have a good taste in women. Those lips…mmm" the Joker ran his fingers over his own. "Strawberries." He grinned. Then began to laugh.

Bruce lost it then. He tackled him, and began punching him mercilessly, while Jack was on the ground laughing.

Then the door was kicked open. Policemen ran in, and pulled Batman off the Joker before he could kill him.

"NO, LET ME GO!!" he roared.

"We're not gonna let you do it!" one of them yelled.

Jack could tell they were very scared of this new Batman. He's been corrupted. They pulled Jack up to his feet and handcuffed him. He was still laughing, louder now.

Scarlett POV:

When everything had quieted down, Scarlett peeked her head out from under the bed. She looked around. Everyone was gone. Everyone. Even the thugs had been taken away.

She went over to the drawer. There was a paper with sloppy handwriting of the port Takashi would be at. She opened the drawer; the diamond was still there. Maybe she could do what the Joker wanted to…

--

**Sorry it's a little short, but you should expect another chappie before the night is over.  
Keep the reviews coming!! I would like to hear what I am doing wrong/right :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, a new chapter!!  
This one was pretty fun to write.  
w00t  
I own Scarlett, DC owns Batman, and WB owns DK**

--

Scarlett POV:

Scarlett pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her clothes she had worn before she had come to his hideout. She went to the bathroom, and put a new bandage on her leg, then applied her makeup quickly then got her purse from under the bed. She loaded it up with her guns, and knifes. She had eight hours before she was to meet Takashi, and she had a lot to do. She called a cab, and went straight to her apartment, praying he wouldn't recognize her. He didn't. She paid him and hurried up the stairs, limping slightly, and came to her apartment door. She unlocked it quickly, and locked it behind her. She ran straight to her medicine cabinet, and grabbed some IB Profen. She drank down 3 of them with some water and put in her contacts, then put her wig on. She changed clothes and got a backpack, which she loaded up with more clothes, and all her valuables. She grabbed some sunglasses, and hurried back down the stairs. She climbed went around the back, and climbed into her car. She drove down the road, and went to Sally's Beauty Supply. She got fire engine red hair color, a good pair of scissors, and black nail polish. Then she drove to the nearest Goodwill. No on would recognize her. She found a purple tank top, a leather jacket, and leather pants. Usually, this combination would be very hot, but it was November, thank god. She paid keeping her eyes on the ground and drove back home. When she arrived, she threw on a crappy t-shirt, and began to color her blonde hair, red. While she waited, she painted her nails black. When that was done, she washed it out, blow dried it, then straightened it. She pulled out the scissors from her bag, and began to cut her hair.

It was now a bit past her shoulders, and had a million different layers in it. She re-did her makeup, then got dressed. She looked in the mirror.

Scarlett looked very different and it would take a while to get used to it. But she didn't look bad. She slipped on her heels, grabbed her backpack took a final fleeting look at her apartment, and left. She ran back down the stairs, wincing at the pain, hoping to god no one saw her, and got into her crappy car.

Scarlett looked at her car clock. She had 1 hour left. Plenty of time. She hadn't eaten anything all day, so she stopped at McDonalds and got a chicken nugget kid's meal.

She then got onto the highway, and drove to The Banks. She got there still with 20 minutes to spare. She gulped down her food, and reached into the back seat, grabbed her backpack, and pulled the diamond out to make sure it was still there. She got her handguns and tucked them into the inner pockets of her jacket, then got out of the car. She walked up to a large cargo box, and sat on it; twirling her legs and sitting her backpack next to her, and waited.

Scarlett looked out on the water. The murky Gotham beaches. She then took a strand of hair, and looked at it. It made her a little sad, because she loved her hair. But she didn't want any chance of getting recognized. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black car pull up. She sat at alert. Two Asian men got out of the front, one more, and a lady got out of the back. They were all well done up. The men were wearing suits, and the lady was wearing a turquoise dress. They walked towards her, and spoke to each other quietly in Japanese; obviously wondering why their male clientele wasn't there. She nodded to them and gave them a weak reassuring smile. She hopped off of the crate, and walked towards them bringing her backpack.

"Hello Mr. Takashi, I am representing, the uh, Joker. He is sorry he couldn't be here to see you today."

The lady spoke up in perfect English, "Actually, it's Susan Takashi. I am representing my father's company."

Scarlett blushed, "Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I just made an assumption. My name is Scarlett De Ravin."

"Like your hair color. Yes."

They shook hands.

Susan smiled back slightly, "It happens more than you think. So the Joker was saying something about payment?"

"Yes ma'am." Scarlett pulled out the diamond, "Here it is." Susan's eyes opened a bit wider, as she spoke to the men in Japanese.

"It is more than I thought it would be. How did you get a hold of such a precious gem?"

Scarlett paused. "We stole it."

They conversed again. Susan reached out for it. Scarlett slid it into her hands, who gave it to one of the men.

"Because this is more than we expected, is there anything else we can do for you?"

Scarlett grinned, "Can you help me bust the Joker out of Arkham?"

Susan smiled back at her, "Of course, Miss Ravin. Would you like some men to help you?"

"Yes."

--

**There we go. Next chapter will be the breaking out of Arkham.  
What will happen next?  
I love those reviews people!!  
Thank you so much for reading :DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wowzers, you guys are too good to me!! So I have been inspired to write yet another chapter!! Sorry the latest ones haven't been so long, though.**

--

Joker POV:

He had been in there all of one day and he was already pissing off the others. His constant chuckles of himself recalling the past. Of how he pissed off Batman to a point where he was almost killed. He was playing with his deck of cards.

"Ya know, I think I may have finally driven him over the edge." He said out loud to himself. No one was listening.

"I mean, the look on his face. Whew! _Priceless!!_"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" someone yelled from the cell next door.

"Your just jealous…" the Joker mumbled, still staring intently on his cards, dividing them up evenly.

"Hmmm…." He tapped his finger to his lips thoughtfully. Then he heard hard knocking at his plastic, see through door. He looked up. There was a guard standing there.

"You're the Joker, right?"

"Nooo…I'm Ulrich von Leichtenstein, from Guilderland, and these are my faithful squires." He said as he gestured to his cards, grinning.

"You killed my brother." He growled.

The Joker shrugged, "I kill a lot of people. Your not that special."

The man was getting angry. "You know, if I wanted, I could come in there right now. And legally kick your ass."

The Joker leaned his head to the side. "Do you wanna know if your brother was a coward?"

The guard's eyes grew. "That's it." He typed in a combination of letters and numbers, and let himself in. He raised his fist, then they heard an explosion. The guard was momentarily distracted, and the Joker kicked him in the gut. They heard another explosion, a bit closer, but now they were intent on killing each other. Another. The building shook a little. The Joker grabbed a chair and whapped it against the guard's head. Knocking him out.

The Joker grimaced. "That was a little too easy."

He looked up, and saw the door to his cell was open. He casually strolled out of it, stepping over the guard's body. He looked left and right. No guards or nurses; they were all on the other side of the building taking care of the damage. He walked out, and over to a food cart, picking up a hamburger and taking a bite out of it. Then he put it back down and kept walking down the hall. He then went up to the man's cell who had been yelling at him.

The Joker grinned and waved, getting a surprised glare, and turned to walk. Then up the hall, he spotted an attractive red head in leather walking towards him, limping slightly. He slicked his hair back, unsuccessfully.

"Hey, how's it goin', baby?" She continued to walk without speaking. Now they were closer.

"Hi, Jack." She smiled.

He furrowed his brows, "Holy shit, Carlie is that you?"

She half smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, shoot the neighbors! Didn't expect you to come so soon."

"Well, I had some help. And I made that trade with Takashi."

The Joker opened his mouth. "Wow. Go Carlie."

She blushed a bit.

Then another explosion. Closer this time.

Scarlett looked at a new watch. "Uh...yeah. We have one minute to be out of here."

They ran down the hall, took a left, went down a flight of stairs, and out the door.

And as they were boarding the back of a limo, they saw the side of Arkham blow up and a string of fireworks came flying out. The Joker watched in amazement. Then turned to face Scarlett, "I don't think you're as dumb as you look." She smiled.

"I don't think you're as heartless as you think."

Batman POV:

"I can't believe they stopped me, Alfred."

"With all due respect, they had to, sir."

Bruce said nothing.

"If you think about it, Master Bruce, if you had killed that man yesterday, you'd have been performing to his expectations. Doing what he wanted you to do."

Bruce laid his head in his hands, "Alfred, you didn't hear what he said to me…"

"I'm sure it was terrible, sir. But if I may, I think he was gilding you on."

"But why?"

Alfred paused. "There is a point in life, when you feel you have lost everything. When you are so angry, that you feel the need to make others hurt with you. That, that would make it easier. And not letting them get to you is what makes a real hero, sir."

Bruce turned in his chair to face him. "Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure. Have a good night, Master Bruce."

--

**Man, I'm on a roll :)  
I just love writing lol  
Sorry this one is so short, though  
I just felt this was a good place to stop.**

Me gusta reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**To make up to you for the short chapters lately, here is a longer one. And thank you again for all the reviews :))**

--

Joker POV:

"We're gonna have to relocate. Our old place isn't safe." Scarlett said.

"I have a place down by the port we can go to." The Joker replied.

"Take a left here." He directed the driver. The car turned.

He turned to Scarlett, "How did you get all that done so quickly?"

She shrugged, "I had Miss Takashi's help. Plus, it was kind of lonely without you there, so I was _inspired _to get you back."

Jack placed his hand over his heart, "Oh Carlie, I'm touched."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. The limo stopped. "I guess we're here."

The Joker, Scarlett, the driver, and a few more men got out of the car, and stopped on the front porch. Jack went around to the back of the house, and broke a window. He reached inside, and turned a lever, and opened the window the rest of the way. He stepped inside, and Scarlett followed him. The rest of the men followed them. Jack pointed to two of the men, "This is your room." They looked at the broken window, and frowned slightly. He walked down the hallway, and pointed to the left, then looked at Scarlett. "This is our room."

Scarlett walked in the room with her backpack. He kept walking, pointing out the remaining two men their room. There were already two men there in the livingroom.

Scarlett POV:

She walked into the room and looked around. The furniture from the other place had been moved into here. It was very dusty, and kind of mildewy smelling. She ventured into the bedroom's bathroom. The light actually worked.

Woot!

Scarlett smiled to herself. This could work. She passed by the mirror in the bathroom. Then she remembered. She removed her leather jacket, and turned so her back was facing the mirror, and looked over her shoulder. She had completely forgotten about the diamond shaped cut on the back of her shoulder. It was already scarring over a bit. It didn't look bad. At least he was precise about it. She half smiled. She looked at her watch. It was eleven pm. She went over to her backpack, got out an oversize t-shirt, and shorts. She pulled off her tank top, and shimmied out of her pants. It was then that she realized it was quite cold. The house's heating system wasn't on. She ran back into the bathroom, and turned the bathwater on, and closed the door. She washed all the dust out of it, then let the tub begin to fill up. She looked at herself in the mirror again.

She had changed. Not just physically, but in the way she thought about things. She was beginning to have more of the mindset the Joker did.

She shook her head, and shed her bra and underwear. Then she thought, "I might as well shave…" so she ran back into the room to grab her backpack.

There, lying on the bed watching TV, was Jack. He glanced over at her, and his eyes got wide, then he looked away.

"Ope! Sorry." She retreated back to the bathroom. Her heart was racing. "Shit shit shit shit shit…"

Then she heard a knocking on the door. She opened it so only her face was peering out. She was blushing.

"Did you need anything, or were you just trying to flash me?" he asked, smiling.

She looked at the ground. "I, wanted to get my razor…" she murmured.

"I'll get it." He left her sight for a moment, then returned holding her backpack.

He licked his lips. She bit hers. "Uh, thanks." She grabbed it then closed the door in his face, and locked it. She looked in the mirror, and sighed.

Scarlett opened her backpack, and laying on top of all her clothes, was a ruby necklace.

It was beautiful; a bit darker than her hair color. She put it on the sink, and looked at it. She puckered her lips, not knowing what to think. She shrugged it off, and got into the bathtub, where the water was almost boiling over the side. She pulled her hair into a ponytail on top of her head, and laid back; trying to relax. But her eyes kept venturing to the necklace. It didn't belong to her previously. Maybe Jack put it in there…? But why would he give her a necklace? And what did that mean? Did that mean he wanted…"something" in return? She couldn't concentrate. She drained the water, and found a towel between two others that wasn't very dusty. She dried herself off, and grabbed her shorts and t-shirt, and put them on quickly. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, grabbed the necklace, and came reeling into the bedroom, where Jack still laid on the bed, watching TV; with his hands behind his head.

She stood in front of the TV. "What is the meaning of this?" she held up the necklace.

He looked at her, genuinely confused. "That? I found it and thought you would…like it."

Now she looked confused. The line between her brows appeared. She gulped, "Aren't you going to want "something" in return?"

He looked at her for a moment. Then saw what she was saying. He began to grin, "You think you owe me sex, because I gave you a _necklace_?"

She looked down; caught up, "It's a _nice_ necklace…"

He rolled his eyes, on the brink of laughter. "What were you, a whore? In your past life?"

She was caught off guard, then glared at him silently.

His smile grew, "You **were**?" He began to laugh, which only made her angrier.

"I would have never expected **that** from _you_, Carlie."

She rolled her eyes, and went to walk out the door, when suddenly he had stood up, walked over, and grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face him. He was sneering. She broke his hold on her, then felt his hand gripping her neck. He pulled his knife out, and held it up to her lips. She sighed, and seemed tired, "Jack, I'm not scared of you."

He frowned, and suddenly sounded somewhat like a child, "Well why not?"

Scarlett shrugged. "I don't know." She looked him in the eyes, "But I'm more afraid of spiders than you."

His eyes opened wide as he looked down at her, "But I've _killed_ people. Lots of people."

She blinked her eyes, "Well, so have spiders."

He sighed and released his hold on her.

Joker POV:

_Why_ wasn't she scared of him? She wasn't afraid of a home wrecking, people killing, cold hearted, psycho, but she was afraid of a fucking _spider_!?

There is something very wrong with this picture.

In one moment, he could slash her neck. He almost did. But she was still needed, and came in very much handy even when she wasn't. Plus she was charming. She didn't talk a lot, and was a pushover; but he still was intrigued by her.

She's the only person that hadn't looked at him like he was the worst thing on the earth.

He sat on the bed, thinking. It almost made him sad. He laid down again, and looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly, she was standing in the doorway, wearing her wig, and sunglasses. "I'm going out. Do you want anything?"

He looked at her strangely. "What are you going to get?"

"Groceries. There is _nothing _in this house to eat."

"Uh, ok. No, I'm fine."

She nodded her head and left.

Batman POV:

"Breaking News: The Mental Rehabilitation Center, Arkham, has been bombed. Many patients have escaped, so the police warn you to-"

Bruce turned the TV off, and paced towards the grandfather clock.

Alfred came towards him, "May I ask where you are going, sir?"

"To kill him. It doesn't even matter anymore, Alfred."

Bruce turned around reluctantly; the expression on Alfred's face was calm.

"Do what you think is right."

Bruce looked down and nodded, then he turned to the grandfather clock, opened it and turned the hands to 12:00. The clock opened, and he hurried down the stairwell.

Batman drove through the side streets of Gotham on his motorcycle. Zooming through and around all remaining cars. There weren't that many at 1 am. He pulled over into an alleyway.

Then he saw a young woman j-walking across the road with her arms full of brown bags. A car slammed on the brakes, and beeped at her. She juggled all of the bags so she had one hand free, and flipped him off. The car revved up, and knocked her off her feet. Then backed up, and drove around her. Batman sighed.

_Was this going to be the highlight of his night?_

The lady struggled to get all the groceries back into the bag, and when she did the bag fell over. She was cussing to herself quietly.

He shook his head, and walked out into the road.

"Need some help?"

She jumped and her head snapped back to look at his face. She fell backwards into a crab position. She had sunglasses on. _Why?_

He bent down, and put all her groceries back into the bag. Then picked up the two bags, as she got off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you." Her voice sounded familiar. But Scarlett didn't have brown hair. She looked up at him and adjusted her glasses.

"Wow. Up close you're really tall."

"I get that a lot. Do you need a ride home?"

She paled. "Um…no of course not. I have a car."

"Then I'll help you carry these to your car."

"Nah, I got em, but thanks." She smiled up at him. That smile too…he laid the bags into her arms and she began to walk away. Even her walk was the same.

"Hey!" he called out after her.

She turned her body slightly.

"What's your name?" She paled again. Then smiled.

"Carlie."

She turned and walked away into the darkness.

--

**This one was not one of my favorites, but I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Please review and tell me what you'd like to hear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to update all day. There was the preschool graduation for my little brother, and it took like all day. So yeah, and my computer has been acting weird. So yupp.  
This chapter took a long time to write. But DC owns Batman, I own Scarlett, WB owns DK  
:)**

--

Scarlett POV:

Scarlett drove to two different pitstops in case Batman was on her tail.

_Why did he ask her name? Did he recognize her?? Where had he seen her?_

A million bad scenarios flew through her mind, and she kept looking behind herself, just to make sure he wasn't in her car. She looked in the rearview mirror. She squinted her eyes. Oh my god.

He was following her. She twisted in her seat; trying to reach one of the guns she had kept underneath. She couldn't reach it. She didn't know what to do, so she sped up a bit, and pulled onto a side road. She zoomed down it and took a left, and another left, then a right. She pulled into someone's driveway that didn't have a car in it.

Scarlett leaned down in her seat, and kept her eyes on the rearview mirror. Then she saw him on his motorcycle coming this way. He craned his neck to get a better view of the car. Then he turned his motorcycle around and went the opposite way.

Scarlett closed her eyes, and let out the breath she had been keeping in. She started her car back up, and began to back out of the driveway, turned and drove down the road back onto the freeway.

In the morning, Scarlett awoke, and for once, Jack was next to her. When he was asleep, this guy looked harmless. Sleeping is one of the things, among others, that you simply can't picture the Joker doing. Scarlett looked at her watch. It was eight in the morning.

She sat up in bed stretching her arms, and yawned. Then she noticed his arm was draped over her waist. She grimaced slightly, and removed it. Then she got out of bed, and tiptoed over to the bathroom. She realized that in the confusion yesterday, she had forgotten to shave, so she started up the shower, and pulled off her t-shirt, and shorts. She stepped over the threshold of the shower and into the warm water.

Scarlett closed her eyes and let the water fall onto her face; she then reached over to her backpack, and pulled the razor out.

It felt so good to have freshly shaven legs. When she got out of the shower, she towel dried her hair, and pulled out a bra, tank top, and underwear of her bag. She snapped the bra together in the front, and pulled the tank top over her head, and pulled her under wear on. She put on her makeup, as was her strange schedule, but still needed to put lotion on her legs; and she had left the lotion in her purse in the bedroom. She peeked her head out the door; Jack was gone, and walked in. She sat on the bed and rummaged through her purse, finding her long lost i-pod. She smiled to herself and turned it on. Her favorite song from a few months ago was started to play.

Calabria by Natasja.

She grinned widely as she turned the volume to full blast, and plugged the earphones into her head. The clapping began in the beginning. She stood. This was one of the warm up songs back at Joy, the men's club. So she knew every word although it was in a thick accent. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on, and began to move her hips side to side; the music flowing through her. She threw her hands above her head, and grinned. This song just made her feel good. She rolled her backbone, and swayed her hips. She bounced a little and mouthed the lyrics.

"Easy now no need fi go down  
Just walk it gently and no break nah bone,

Cool end-it-ly, you have a style of your own,  
Me never know you saw ya master the saxophone"

She closed her eyes, and twirled her body, moving it like Shakira.

Scarlett then opened her eyes, to see four men in the doorway; gawking. Among them was Jack. His eyebrows were raised. She knew the music was so loud that they may have heard it from the other room. Jack licked his lips. Scarlett's mouth opened in surprise, and her cheeks flushed. She turned off her music.

"No by all means keep dancing." Jack said. Scarlett looked at the men who nodded. She gave Jack a look which said "Get. Out."

He shooed the men who unwillingly turned and left, but he remained.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He smiled, "Pretty much the whole time."

Scarlett groaned and plunked onto the bed. She grabbed the lotion and smothered her legs. She rubbed the lotion in; up and down. Jack was watching her intently. Scarlett looked at him. "Do you mind?"

He crossed his arms and shook his head, like a child would. Scarlett rolled her eyes and continued.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Scarlett looked up at him, and sighed. May as well tell him the truth. "I was a stripper, Jack. Happy?"

He obviously was amused by this. She changed the subject before he could comment.

"What are we doing today?"

He didn't notice the change, "We're gonna drop in on some old friends of mine."

Scarlett nodded, grabbed her pants, and pulled them on. Jack watched her like she was food. Scarlett thought about saying something to him, but decided against it.

Jack and Scarlett were the only ones in her car now. Jack was driving. It didn't have good suspension, and hit every bump. Scarlett crossed her legs, trying to find a comfortable position, and wiggled in her seat a bit.

Jack noticed this, "Why you so nervous?"

Scarlett looked up at his made up face, "I'm not."

She had her clown makeup on and a purple button up, skintight blouse, revealing cleavage. Plus black dress pants. Jack had had to convince her he didn't want anything in return except her help. Her hair was down. The red had faded a bit, but not enough to really notice. Her grayish eyes popped from the black eye makeup.

The car stopped and Scarlett realized they were near her old apartment. She got out of the car, as did Jack, and he led the way to a one story house.

Joker POV:

Jack opened the door, and walked in and Scarlett followed him. There was a table with eight men sitting at it. They all looked at the Joker, then to Scarlett.

"Good evening." Said Jack.

One of them spoke up, "You're not allowed here."

Jack turned to face him, "Oh, but I was invited."

"Why would anyone invite a piece of shit like you?"

Jack cracked his jaw, and walked towards him, and bent down so their faces were level. He squinted his eyes a bit.

"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"You killed my nephew."

"I kill a lot of people." He replied calmly and stood back up and walked to the empty head of the table.

Another man spoke, "We're not gonna take orders from a clown."

The Joker rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun, and shot him in the head. The man's dead body fell out of the seat. Jack motioned for Scarlett to sit there. After a moment and a strange look she did.

Jack licked his lips and sat down, "How 'bout now?"

No one spoke.

"Good. Okay, so you all know that Arkham has been blown sky-high and many of it's inhabitants have escaped, yes?"

A few nodded, but no one spoke still.

"The Batman is back and is quite busy. But when he's not, what are you going to do? Go back to being the pussies who can only get things accomplished during the daytime?"

After a beat a new man to the left of the Joker spoke, "We are planning to kill him."

"Plans. The thing with plans is they can always get foiled. That's why you need to do things spur of the moment. I'm an expert of that, and that is why you need me."

--

**Please leave some reviews, because I'm losing hope a little bit  
lol****  
And thank you if you did already**


	16. Update

**Hey guys, first off I'd like to say thank you for the positive feedback**

**Hey guys, first off I'd like to say thank you for the positive feedback. It really encourages me to continue. I know I am not as great as some writers out there, and feel that I am not doing as good as I could. I really am trying to keep the story as original as I can, while keeping Batman and Joker in character, and it is proving to be more difficult than I expected. But I shall continue :)**

**Plus, I'm, sorry to tell you that I won't be able to load up a new chapter for today and tomorrow, but once I can, I promise to make it up to you ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**My longest and new favorite chapter!!**

**This chapter is mainly about the Joker's past, and in the flashbacks, Jack doesn't have his scars yet. I am going to use some words in here, that I don't like or use myself, but that I think may show you the type of person John, who is Jack' mom's boyfriend, is. Oh and I will be switching from pov to pov alot. **

--

Joker POV:

He knew that one day, Batman had to die. But he had to make sure it was on his hands, and not some punk-ass who wasn't worthy of such a kill. This is why he was there in the first place to meet with these men. He was agreeing to help them only so he could foil their plans and get them killed before they could do any more damage.

In reality, the Joker did plan. But up to an extent. And this was only because he knew human characteristics. He had studied them. He knew what certain people would do in certain situations.

Humans are predictable creatures. Their primal instinct is to do whatever is called for to further their meaningless life.

:Joker Flashback:

"Jack?"

"I'm in here."

A thirteen year old Jack Napier looked up from his radio. His loose lengthy, curly hair hung to his shoulders. Jack's mother walked in the room. A flight attendant's uniform hung loosely on her frail frame. Her thin hair was up in a neat bun, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. She smiled weakly at her son. "I'm leaving, sweetie. I'll be back on Sunday, and John's coming home tonight. There's some spaghetti you can heat up in the fridge, ok?"

"Sure mom. Bye."

His mom turned to leave, but gave a fleeting look of adoration to her now teenage son.

Jack got up and walked over to his window. He watched as his mother's car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road towards the airport. He wanted to scream. How could she leave him with John? Jack never told her what John had done to him. She wouldn't be able to take it, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

Jack wondered into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. He saw a big tuberware container with spaghetti in it. He pulled it out, opened it, and tossed the remnants into a bowl, which he put into the microwave.

Jack heard the front door slam shut, and staggering through the house. He grimaced as he heard John come stumbling into the kitchen.

"You makin' dinner, boy?"

"Yup."

John sat at the table.

Jack pulled the hot bowl out of the microwave, and divided the food onto two plates. He got two forks and knives, then brought the plates to the table, and slid one in front of John. He gave John a fork and a knife.

John looked up at Jack from the table, "Get me a beer."

Jack walked over to the fridge and got a beer, and a Coca Cola. He slid the beer over to John, who dug his fork into the pile of spaghetti, and shoveled it into his mouth. Jack pushed the food around, and took small bites.

After about five minutes, John spoke up, "You like girls, right?"

"Yes, John."

"Then how come you've never fucked anyone?"

"There's more to life than sex."

"Well, your momma's real good."

Jack's eyes flicked up to John, who was smirking at him.

"Shut up, John."

"Why so serious, Jack?" John picked up his knife.

"_Shut_ up."

"Don't tell me to shut up you stupid faggot."

Jack slammed his fork onto the plate, and got up from the table. He turned and walked towards his room. He heard John get up and begin to follow him. Jack picked up his pace, and ran into his room, and closed then locked the door.

He went over to his closet and grabbed his baseball bat, then sat in his chair watching the door.

A few seconds later, he heard his doorknob rattling, then a pounding at his door, and John's drunk voice, "Jack, you better open this goddamned door."

Jack stayed in his chair.

"Open the _fucking_ door, you little pussy!"

John kicked the door. Jack tightened his grip on his bat.

:End Flashback:

Jack woke up. He looked around, and there was Scarlett laying next to him, and looking at him strangely.

"Are you okay?"

He got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Jack looked down at his hands; they were bigger. He felt a little better.

He _hated_ reminiscences of his past. Especially when they involved John.

Jack had worked so hard to forget it all. But John had made an impression on Jack; his characteristics now lived on in him.

He turned on the sink, cupped water in his hands, and splashed it onto his face. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. He had his mother's dark eyes and curly hair.

Jack had never met his real father, so he didn't know or care what he looked like.

He walked back into the bedroom and looked at Scarlett. She was sitting up in bed.

Scarlett POV:

"Jack…?" she was taken aback by his strange behavior.

"Get dressed, Scarlett." She got out of bed and walked up to him; hugging her arms to herself. He leaned against the wall, not really looking at anything.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

It wasn't right to see the Joker scared. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. But here he was, shivering but acting like he was fine. His eyes flitted to Scarlett, and he gripped her throat. The expression on his face was angry, but the look in his eyes was sheer terror.

And that was freaking Scarlett out. His grip wasn't tight so she could speak.

"Jack, please. What is wrong?"

He couldn't tell her. It was part of the deal he made with himself. Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, and he released his grip on her throat. His arms hung loose at his sides.

She leaned her head against his chest, and he remained glued to the wall. He didn't move. He didn't speak.

How can you comfort a murderer?

She pulled her head back so she could look in his eyes.

Then he raised his hand, and smacked her away. She fell onto the floor, and looked up at him.

She didn't know if she was expecting that or not. She picked herself up, and grabbed her backpack so she could change in the bathroom.

After Scarlett got ready with her Joker makeup, and a green tank top with her leather pants and her leather jacket, she walked into the bedroom. Jack was gone.

She walked into the living room. There was a dead man being hauled off by three others.

Jack had been here. They all looked freaked out too. She walked into the kitchen; Jack was sitting there, eating cereal.

Another thing you wouldn't picture the Joker doing.

He looked up. He had his makeup on too.

He paused. "You look good in green." He said through a bite of Cheerios.

Scarlett was fully aware now that Jack planned to keep this morning between them.

"Thanks."

Joker POV:

She saw him in a weak state. She was actually beginning to care for him.

And he was beginning to care for her…

This is when Jack knew she had to die.

Batman POV:

:Night before:

"I just followed a complete stranger around town in hopes that she was my missing girlfriend, Alfred."

He felt every time he said this aloud, it sounded dumber each time. But she didn't have her name, and even if it was her, she didn't know that Bruce was Batman. She wouldn't have known to lie. But what if the Joker told her…

Bruce was feeling very stupid for being so paranoid.

"Well you did what you thought was necessary at the time."

Bruce half laughed.

"Why is he taking everything that I love?"

"Well, I'm still here sir."

Bruce realized this and backtracked in hopes to make it sound better. He turned to face Alfred who was smiling gently, "I didn't mean it like that…You know I love you as a father figure."

Alfred chuckled gently. "I suppose I'm still here because no one wants to take care of an old man."

Bruce smiled at the floor.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Do the best of what you can, sir."

"I have been. It's not seeming to work."

"Then the only thing you can do is take it. And hope he gets bored."

"Hmm."

Scarlett POV:

They had robbed another bank today. Scarlett had killed three people. But the sick part is, she didn't regret it. Because they would have killed her. Scarlett herself, knew that was wrong, but simply couldn't care. In the past, she wouldn't have been able to do it. But when she wore the makeup, and was standing by the Joker's side, she felt nearly invincible, and…heartless.

But they didn't talk about the morning, until late at night when she was in bed with Jack. They were both facing opposite walls.

"Jack, are you going to be ok?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. Scarlett felt it was a lost cause, when she heard his voice. Softer than she could imagine, "Why do you care so much?"

She shook her head into her pillow and bit her lip, "Because you're scaring me."

He almost smiled at this.

"That look in your eyes…It makes me think that, you've seen what no one should. Lived through what no one else…it makes me believe you truly are psycho."

He rolled over and rolled her over so they were face to face.

"It's dangerous to care for me, Scarlett. The people that have, have died"

"Danger keeps life interesting, Jack."

He looked into her eyes, and saw something. The same something he saw in himself.

He had finally corrupted her. He leaned over, and kissed her. This time, no one was drunk. And she kissed him back. Except, he didn't have a reason behind this. He was doing this for himself. His mind screamed at him as, he reached under the covers, and pulled off her shorts.

She deepened the kiss and her hands traveled south on his body. His fingers raked through her hair, pulling her face closer to his.

He was about to undo what had taken so long to get a hold of. He was going to let his human desires burn through.

He knew this, but at the moment he didn't care.

--

**I really hope you liked it because I had alot of fun writing it.  
Thank you to everyone who is encouraging me to continue  
Oh, and yes, on occation I do send pms not because everyone else does it but because I feel it is polite**

**Reviews keep me writing chapters like this :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is ok, def. not my best because I am mega tired. But I still like it.  
Tomorrow I get my schedule for school, so I got's to get good sleep.  
Thank you for everything, guys :D**

--

Scarlett POV:

She had sex with him. She had unprotected sex with him when she wasn't drunk, or high. She fucked a murderer.

And she wa sick. She had forgotten about it. Something that you'd think you'd never be able to forget, she forgot.

Scarlett was standing next to the bed, looking down at Jack, who was sleeping. She had to tell him. Even if he hated her. He needed to know. She had to tell him the hardest thing she had ever told anyone. She sat on the bed, but her eyes remained on him. A tear slid down her cheek.

He wouldn't want to be with her. He would regret it.

That was so irresponsible of her.

She sat, deliberating about her future, for an hour; when he woke up.

He turned his head to face her. His eyes were half open.

"Jack, I have something to tell you." More tears escaped her eyes.

He opened his eyes the rest of the way, and flipped over so he was on his back.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…I…"

He furrowed his brows but said nothing.

She began to cry. "Jack, I'm…s…so sorry. I'm so sorry." She hunched over covering her eyes with her hands, then wiping away the tears. She refused to make eye contact with him.

Joker POV:

What was wrong with her? Jack never thought anyone could ever look as pathetic and sorry as she was. He didn't really know what to do with this.

"What's…uh…wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me, Jack, I know you will."

She began to cry harder. He itched the back of his neck. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"What?"

She tried to talk, but just ended up blubbering. He sat up, and slapped her in the face.

"Just tell me!"

That snapped her out of it. "Jack…" she sniveled, "I have AIDS…"

Scarlett POV:

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her, with his brows furrowed.

She expected him to yell at her.

"Scarlett, I knew."

She looked him in the eyes for the first time all morning.

"W-what?"

"Your doctor left a message on your phone. I listened to it. Actually, I expected you to tell me sooner."

"Your, not, mad? What if you caught it…?"

He shrugged, "It takes a long time to spread. I highly expect I'll be dead before I'll have to deal with it. Don't worry about me." With that he got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom.

Scarlett was wide eyed. He didn't _care_?

_He didn't care?!_

She was almost mad for caring so much herself. She got up and walked into the bathroom where he was shaving.

"You. You don't care?"

"Life kills you. Every day of life you are closer to death. This just speeds it up."

She thought for a moment; he had said it so casually. "Do you want me to die?"

Joker POV:

He paused what he was doing. He didn't know what he wanted.

He answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Why?"

He wanted to tell her. He knew that when she died, part of him wouldn't be the same.

It would unravel all his hard work. All he had done to hide Jack Napier from the Joker. It's already beginning to unravel.

"You don't care if I die?"

He said nothing.

"I should go…"

She turned to walk out the door. The Joker spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"I can't stay here, Jack."

"You can't go." He said sternly.

"Bruce, Bruce loves me." She said it almost as if to convince herself. "He'll take care of me."

"No."

She shook her head, "Stop." She aimed her big, grey eyes up at him.

He couldn't let her go on with her life now. Knowing that Wayne doesn't truly care about her. Not like…_fuck_.

Scarlett ripped out of his grip, and walked towards the door. He got in front of her and grabbed her arms. She struggled against him.

"Let me go. I need to, to get the medicine. To pay my bills. To feed my cat."

"I have it. All you ever had to do was ask. And you don't have a cat."

She stopped to look at him.

"How do you know so much about me?"

He licked his lips, "I know more about you than you do, Carlie."

She shook her head and changed the subject.

"Why can't I leave?"

"I need you."

Jack wasn't exactly sure how he meant that. But he preferred to believe it had to do with torturing Batman, and not his own selfish ways. Either way, she was bought.

Her eyes looked a little brighter. Her full lips parted, then closed. She nodded.

It was almost as if she saw what he meant.

Later on that day, Jack had met again with a man again to discuss their plans, alone. It would be complex. It'd be two weeks from now. They were to go into the subways, and place bombs under the Gotham City Hall. The mayor was to be there with all the newscrew discussing the opening of new Hospital.

Heh, _irony._

The first one would go off as sort of a warning. Everyone would try to escape, but the elevators would be "out of order". They would try to take the stairs. The next one would go off. People would be trying to scramble out, pushing and shoving but being on the 8th floor, no one would make it.

And that is when the Joker was to foil it. He would kidnap the mayor on his way to the City Hall, and the news crew would get there. He would put a gun up to the mayor's head, and tell him to call them and tell them he was to be late. Then the Joker would pull out his trusty camcorder and record the final moments of the city's law maker. Showing them his true colors.

The building would blow without the mayor in it. At the scene of the crime, the Joker would leave the mayor's body, complete with his own smile and makeup, with the video he would make. Batso would show up and bada-bing bada-boom.

He smiled.

--

**Sorry this wasn't as long as it could be, but I am just soooo tired.  
Please, please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone so far that's done whatever to make me ahppy :D (ex. favorating, subscribing, reviewing, etc)**

--

Scarlett POV:

Okay, so it was the day after. He said he _needed_ her. And as much as Scarlett knew it probably wasn't good, she believed him. He was gone all yesterday, alone. He said he had to meet with someone.

She awoke from bed this morning, and Jack wasn't next to her. She sat up, and yawned, then got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. She cracked her jaw, and went over to the pantry, and made herself a bowl of cereal. She leaned against the wall, and ate her Cheerios. Her hair was in disarray. It didn't really matter at this point.

She scooped another spoonful of Cheerios and put it into her mouth.

When suddenly Jack walked into the room, completely naked. She choked on the cereal in her mouth. He looked at her full on. He looked drunk, or something.

"Uh…" she tried to keep her eyes on his face, and she smacked her lips "good morning…"

"Good morning." He smiled as if he weren't naked, and walked over to sit on a chair.

She gulped. "Is there any reason why you're naked?"

"Is there any reason why your not?"

"Uhm…humility, plus you know, the fact that there are four other men in the house."

"Oh. Hmm. Can you fix me a bowl of cereal?"

Scarlett blinked.

_What the fuck?_

"Sure." She did, and passed the bowl over to him.

She was determined to change the subject now. "So what did you go talk to that guy about?"

He licked his lips, "What he thinks he is going to do next."

"Oh…"

_Whatever that means._

"What are we going to do today then?"

Jack almost quoted something he had heard from Pinky and the Brain as a child, but felt it was unnecessary.

"Nothin' planned. There somethin' you wanna do?"

A lot of things had been blocked out for Scarlett now that she hung out with Jack. He made a lot of everyday things impossible. She couldn't go shopping, or to the movies…

She thought, then half smiled, "Well…"

Scarlett had her wig on and contacts in again. She wore normal clothes and sunglasses, as she walked into Best Buy. She found the nearest associate, and asked him where the DVD players were. He seemed momentarily stunned, then offered to show her. They walked through the store to the back wall.

"What kind were you looking for?"

"Something simple."

She was now in the checkout line, holding the DVD player in a box in her hands. An elderly woman behind her spoke up, "That's a lovely necklace you have on, ma'am."

Scarlett looked down at her ruby necklace she was wearing.

"Oh, thank you."

"Must've cost a fortune. Did your boyfriend give it to you?"

She assumed boyfriend because Scarlett looked too young to be married.

Scarlett thought a moment, then smiled, brushing her fingers over the ruby softly, "Yes."

Scarlett now was at Blockbuster. She went straight to the back where she knew the Family movies were. She skipped to the next aisle looking for the "N"s. She grinned widely as she snatched the movie off the shelf and looked it over then went back to the front of the store. On the way out, she bought some popcorn.

She was now back at the hideout. She carried the box with the movie and popcorn on top, and was relieved when she saw Jack walk out of the room dressed.

"What's all this?" he asked and picked up the movie from off the box she was holding.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas? Are you joking? It's animated."

He was grinning, and she sighed.

"It's better than you'd think…"she grumbled and walked past him towards the bedroom. The Joker's associates were sitting in the living room watching football.

After Scarlett got the DVD player hooked up, she pulled the DVD out of it's cover and placed it into the holder. She told Jack to make the popcorn to keep him out of her way while she hooked it up. He came back into the room empty handed.

"I burnt the popcorn."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and pressed play. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Why are we watching this again?"

"Because I have helped you with all your shit all damn week. I think you can handle watching a movie."

Joker POV:

He realized that he was much less violent with Scarlett than with his other girlfriends in the past who obsessed over him and bowed to his every whim. Now see, Harley would never voice her opinions in front of him and would never talk to him like that. If she had, he'd of beaten her. But Scarlett was different. It seemed he couldn't hurt her because she was already so sick and becoming even more fragile. Plus she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Now in the movie the music was building up, he could tell they were about to burst out into song.

"They, they're not gonna sing are they?"

Scarlett nudged him in the side and furrowed her brows.

They did.

Ha. The main character had the same name as Jack.

At the end of the movie, as Sally and Jack are holding hands on top of the strange shaped hill, Jack spoke. "That wasn't that bad."

Scarlett smiled triumphantly, "It's one of my favorite movies."

"Yeah…"

Scarlett got out of bed and pulled off her shirt and tried to unhook her bra, which she could reach.

"Hey can you help me with…?"

Jack smiled as he undid the bra, and pulled it off; setting it next to the bed. He looked at the diamond scab on her shoulder; now beginning to reveal the scar underneath.

"Thanks." Scarlett tried to walk away, but the Joker had stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling his primal urges taking over again.

The satisfaction he used to just get from killing and torturing had become equal with sex. All because of her. He was going to kill her anyways, so whay not tae full advantage? She saw what he was trying to do.

"No, Jack. Not tonight."

He turned her around so her chest was pressed against his. "Yes." He stated.

"No…" she wiggled out of his grip and snatched a t-shirt from off the chair and pulled it on. She pulled down her jeans and grabbed her pj shorts off the ground. Jack walked over to her and picked her, and put her onto the bed. She struggled to pull the shorts on as he tried to get her shirt off.

"I said no…" she steamed as she tried to push him off her.

"Well that's too bad." He finally pulled off her shirt and began tickling her and she started giggling. Then they heard a knock on the door.

Jack frowned, "What could you possibly want?"

One of his henchman's voice answered with an accent. "There's someone here for you."

"Tell him to go fuck himself, I'm busy."

"It's kind of important."

--

**Yeah, this chapter was kind of boring, but next chapter will be more exciting. Don't worry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woot, twentieth chapter! Didn't think I'd get this far : So yuppers, um, my uncle and 2 year old cousin are coming to town tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to write. I may, but I'm not makin any promises /**

--

Joker POV:

Jack got up and went to the door. Scarlett grabbed a sheet and covered her body. He went out the door where he was led to the living room. Leaning against the wall was an attractive blonde with blue eyes and a big grin.

"Hiya, Mistah J. How's life been treatin' ya?"

He was in shock. Harley had run away years ago, and he didn't bother to look for her because he was so sure she'd come back.

But not this late in the game.

In her hand was her Harlequin costume. She always looked so good in it…

"Why are you back?"

"I've thought about it, and I just couldn't be away from my puddin' forever. I missed ya."

She walked towards Jack, and leaned up as if to kiss him. She wasn't as tall as Scarlett so she almost needed a stepladder to get to him. He pushed her away slightly.

Scarlett POV:

Okay, so who could this important guest be? She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it back on for the third time that evening, then walked out into the living room. She saw a short blonde standing next to Jack, grinning.

Scarlett walked all the way over to them and smiled awkwardly, "Jack who is your friend?"

The blonde looked at Scarlett as if she had two heads, "How dare you call Mistah J by his first name."

Scarlett looked to Jack, unsure. He rolled his eyes.

"This is Harley."

Harley smirked up at Scarlett.

She clicked her tongue, "Oh. And uh, how do you know her?"

"I'm his ex." She smiled up at Scarlett sarcastically.

Scarlett felt the need to smack that smile off her face at that moment.

Harley turned to Jack, "And who is _she_?" She glanced at Scarlett as if she were garbage.

He didn't get a word in, because as he opened his mouth, Scarlett interrupted.

"I'm his girlfriend." She smirked down at Harley now.

The ex continued to smile, then began to laugh. A high pitched squeaky noise.

Annoying.

"Ha! You?! Please!"

Scarlett pulled her lips together. "Do you have a problem?"

Harley was about to open her trap again, when Jack interrupted this time.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Harley shut her mouth obediently and turned to face him. Scarlett continued to scowl down at Harley.

"I'm only gonna ask nicely one more time. _Why are you back_?"

She grinned innocently up at him and repeated her first answer, "It's cause I missed ya, puddin'."

He grimaced at the nickname and looked down at her with pity. "What makes you think I _want_ you back?"

She wasn't thrown off, and still gleefully grinned, "Cause I used to help ya all the time." She surveyed the scenery, "And it looks like ya need me around here."

Scarlett frowned at the personal hit.

"What, all that pink? No one misses that."

"Well, I miss you, and am ready to come back and help you. I'm willing to do whatever you want me to even if that means," she glanced at Scarlett, "taking out the trash."

That's it.

"He doesn't want you here you ignorant bitch. Can't you see that?"

"You have no idea what Mistah J wants!"

Scarlett smirked, "Believe me, I do. And it's not you."

Harley looked up at Jack with pleading eyes, "You want be back, doncha?"

He furrowed his brows, and opened his mouth to speak when Harley interrupted, "See, I told ya so, Red."

Scarlett bent down a bit so they were face to face, "You didn't even let him talk!"

"You didn't let me talk."

"I know what he was going to say!"

"How would you know? You're not a fucking mind reader!"

Scarlett thought of Alice Cullen.

"I know him better than you do!" Harley screeched up at Scarlett who was a few inches away now.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" she pushed Scarlett.

Scarlett slapped her. Harley slapped her back.

Jack stood there, not really knowing what to do. He was getting really pissed though.

Scarlett tackled her, and Harley spewed out cuss words that sounded funny with her accent.

This was getting pretty interesting actually. But he had to break it up.

"Hey uh-"

"Shut up Jack!" Scarlett yelled as she punched Harley in the nose.

"Don't tell my puddin' to shut up!" Harley screeched as she punched Scarlett in the lip.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Scarlett straddled Harley and punched her in the face again.

Jack reached in and pulled Scarlett off Harley, and tossed her easily on the couch. Then grabbed Harley's wrist, pulled her up and threw her against the wall.

"Get out of here, Harley." He growled.

Her bottom lip quivered, "You, you don't want me anymore?"

"No! Just get out!" Harley looked in Scarlett's direction to give her a death glare, then she turned and walked out the door.

Harley POV:

Harley got in her car, backed up and drove quickly to the freeway.

_How could he? After all I'd done for him. He goes off and leaves me for that red-headed stick. Well…I kinda left him. But still, I offered to help him. Well, I'll get him back. God, that stupid brat thinks she owns him now, huh? Well, I'll teach her some manners._

Harley lurked the streets until she saw a man being mugged. She waited, and then, there was Batman. Just like she thought. She pulled over and got out of the car. She walked into the alleyway towards Batman who was beating the thief more than he usually would.

"Hiya, B-man."

He looked at her and turned to walk away.

"Hey! I can show you where the Joker is!"

He stopped in his tracks.

--

**This chapter was pretty fun to write. If any of the characters seem out of character at any time, please tell me and tell me why you think so so I can improve. Thank you to everyone.  
I wouldn't be writing if I didn't have reviews :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one is extremel short, but I had to write something before I leave for the movies with my family (for once lol)  
But next chappie will be longer when I get around to writing it :D**

--

Joker POV:

:Flashback:

John burst into the room, his eyes glossy from the vodka and beer.

Jack was sitting in the chair with his bat. Jack's eyes grew wide as he saw the steak knife in John's hand, and he gripped the bat tighter.

"Why…so…serious, Jack?"

"Fuuuuck…youuuu…John."

John's brow furrowed and he lunged at Jack, dropping his knife. He tackled him to the ground and punched him mercilessly, back and forth. Then John got up and kicked Jack in the ribs as hard as he could, grunting.

John watched as Jack dropped the bat and got on his hands and knees, so John snatched it, raised it above his head and brought it down on Jack's back.

He fell to ground, and didn't move for about 1 minute; he was panting with pauses every so often. John flipped him over with the bat, and stepped on Jack's leg, hearing a sickening snap. Jack howled in pain as his shin was now contorted into the way a bird's leg should be shaped.

John sneered down at Jack, "I'll bet you want to hit me right now, am I right?"

Jack twisted his face into hatred at that man, and tried to hold back the tears due to his now purple, throbbing leg.

"C'mon, hit me, you little pussy."

Jack shook his head as the first tear rolled down his face. He knew he couldn't hit John. He'd tried. He only got more hurt.

"Hit me!"

Jack scowled at him.

John snickered, "I knew you couldn't do it." He dropped the bat onto Jack's crumpled body, and walked out of the room.

Jack sat up in bed with a cold sweat and he was panting. Scarlett was looking at him again, worried. Her lip was swollen, and she had a purple bruise on her cheek from a few hours ago.

He noticed that his eyes were wet, so he grabbed the blanket and smeared them into the rest of his face.

"Jack, I-"

He held her face tightly in one hand, pulled it up to his face, and gave her the most frightening look she had seen from him.

"You. Saw. Nothing."

She nodded. He threw her head back against her pillow and turned over so he was facing the wall. It was bad enough she saw him scared, but now she saw him _crying_?

Oh, yes. She had to die.

As much as he was getting more, and more nervous about it, he knew that she had to die. And not 10 years from now. It was going to have to be when he didn't need her anymore. And he felt that day was coming sooner than he wanted it to.

Batman POV:

He paused taking in the news, and replied in his deep, husky voice, "You know where the Joker is?"

She grinned widely, "Yeppers."

"Did you…did you see a blonde there?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, "Nope. But there was a red head."

His tone fell a bit, "Oh…well show me where."

"Okay, get in my car."

He followed her to her car, and walked over to the driver's seat.

"I'm tellin' you where they are. I kinda need to drive."

"I'll drive and you can tell me the directions." She seemed momentarily distressed, then got in the passenger's seat.

--

**Like I said, real short.  
But I also really wanted to write something because of the AMAZING reviews from Padme and Dragonsinger  
You guys are the bomb diggity XD**

**Sorry I'm so white :P  
Have a great sleep and please keeping reviewin.**

**EDIT: Dude, my cousin was spazzin out earlier, and my uncle was like "This is your last chance, Jonah"  
And I was like XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**First off, Dragonsinger and Padme, thank you for the support and reviews they make me want to write more.**

**And I have realized that I have accidentally added a bunch of myself to the character Scarlett. I have the same twitters and traits as her :P**

--

Scarlett POV:

_Man, what's wrong with him? He's just getting weirder and weirder._

Scarlett flipped over in bed and hugged her legs to her chest. She gazed at the green beam of the clock reading 7:45, and she unconsciously ran her fingers through her thick hair, and some of her red hair came out. She looked at it for a moment, then ran to the bathroom. A wave of darkness overcame her, then disappeared. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and pulled out more loose hair. Her eyes began to well. Her face was gaunt, and her cheekbones were beginning to show more. She looked sideways at herself, and pulled the side of her large t-shirt up. Her legs were shrinking, and her boobs were small A's now. Every rib made an indention in her side. Her collar bone very visible.

"God damn it." She sat on the toilet lid, pulled her legs up and cradled herself. She stood back up, and applied black makeup to cover her under eye circles, then globbed on mascara. It would make her forget about it more.

But it was already happening. Yet this was a lot quicker than it usually should take.

Joker POV:

He got up, and looked over to see that Scarlett wasn't there. It was 8:13, and he was up a lot earlier than usual. The bathroom door was closed. He yawned then cracked his neck then went to the kitchen and found nothing in the fridge. So he went over to the cabinets, and found a lollipop.

_Sweeeet._

He unwrapped it and shuffled back to the bedroom, then flipped on the TV. Ten minutes later, and the bathroom door was still closed. He swallowed, and went to knock on the door, attempting to be a gentleman after last night. He tapped his middle finger knuckle on the door. A moment and no one answered. He knocked again.

Silence. He turned the knob, and opened the door. Scarlett was sitting on the toilet seat lid, with her head leaned against three rolls of spare toilet paper. She had black makeup all around her eyes, and her lips were swollen. How could he not have seen how thin she was? Her spindly legs were pulled against her body.

Holy shit, she was skinny. Too skinny…

He poked her in the shoulder. Her eyes flipped, then slowly opened. Her voice was breathy, "Hey."

He looked at her uneasily, "What are you, uh, doing in here?"

"I didn't feel good. I thought I was gonna throw up."

"Oh."

She smiled weakly, which only made her look worse in this case, "I'm feeling better now."

He nodded, feeling very uneasy. She tried to get up, then grabbed her head, and put her hand on the side of the sink. Head rush.

He put an arm around her waist, and another under her legs, and picked her up, then carried her over to the bed and put her down. She smiled, and leaned onto her forearms. Then the smile vanished.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night, Jack."

He opened his mouth then closed it.

_Why was _she_ sorry?_

"It's your business." She breathed, "Not mine."

_God, what have I done to her? She used to be so beautiful and normal. And now she's sorry that she asked me what was wrong when _I_ flipped out on _her_? Wait, why am I feeling _bad_?_

_This is all fucked up._

Jack looked at her face. "I gotta go." He began to back out of the room, "I have to meet with someone. I'll be back later."

Maybe a killing spree would make him feel better.

She looked at the ground, and nodded.

Batman POV:

He drove in silence for about two minutes until he heard the blonde's squeaky voice, "I wanna listen to music." She pushed the button to the radio. Music came out full blast.

Some pop music that sounded very manufactured. Batman grimaced.

Then as if it couldn't get worse, she started singing and motioning the words.

"_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive a nice car_

_I wanna have boobies"_

She might just be the first person he'd ever purposely kill.

She then pretty much screamed over the music what exit to take. He turned onto it, and drove quickly to the street she said. He turned and drove up to a storage house. He parked and yanked the keys out of the ignition. She frowned a little when the music ended.

"This it?"

"Yeah…"

There were no cars in the driveway. Batman flew out of the car and ran up to the back door. Harley got out, and stood by the car.

He looked in a window and saw a female with long red hair laying on a bed. Her frame almost matched the bed and he wouldn't have known there was anyone if it weren't for the hair. He tried opening the door, and it opened easily. He quietly walked in. He went straight for the bedroom.

A smile crossed her face when she saw the door opening, but that was replaced with fear as she saw who was behind it. She sat up on her forearms.

"Get out." She whispered

She looked familiar…

"Get out." She spoke a bit louder. She tossed her long spiderlike legs over the side of the bed, then with a great deal of effort, stood up. She had black makeup smeared around her eyes like the Joker would do.

"Who are you?" he finally asked her.

"That doesn't concern you. Get out now." She almost growled. She walked up to him, and glared him down. He squinted his eyes a bit.

"Scarlet? He chocked out.

Her eyes grew a bit but she said nothing.

"Oh my god. What did he _do_ to you?"

She glared at him, and looked suspicious, "How do you know my name?"

"What did he DO to you?!" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Nothing I didn't want to do." She smiled up at him.

She was brainwashed. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Put me down!"

She hit his back, which felt like pebbles. He began to walk out the door when a car pulled up. He looked at the driver. The Joker's eyes were wide and he frowned as he got out of the car. "Put her down."

There was no hint of joking in his voice. But he couldn't leave her here. He looked over to the blonde's car. She was gone. But he had the keys.

The Joker slammed the door to the car.

Batman took off in a run towards the car. It was his only escape. But, surprisingly, the Joker didn't follow him. He merely watched. Batman threw Scarlett into the back seat, and got into the drivers seat. He glanced at the Joker who was still just watching. No one else moved either. Batman backed out of the driveway keeping a firm eye on the Joker who watched as Batman drove away.

Scarlett spoke up, very frustrated, "Who are you and where are we going?"

"I'm Batman and I'm taking you to Arkham."

She had to be fixed. She was obviously very messed up thanks to the Joker, who he would deal with later.

A moment passed, "No."

He looked in the rearview mirror at her. She was livid.

"Yes."

She glared at him, knowing she couldn't stop him.

He turned on the radio. Some Linkin Park song was on. Then mid-song, there was a buzzing noise, then an angry husky voice, "Batman must return something to me in 20 minutes, or I blow up a nursing home. And if he brings cops, I blow up a random school."

Bruce's heart just about stopped. He glanced back into the rearview mirror where Scarlett was grinning out her window.

--

**Yup yup yup. There we go. A nice long chapter I only got to write because my cousin is sleeping. And for once I updated early in the day. lol**

**I love reviews and tips and stuff :**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG**

**I am sooo sorry guys!! I have been at my dad's new house and he has no internet yet. Or satellite!! GRRR! So here's a chappie to keep you content with the wait. Oh, and on Monday I'm starting 11th grade so I won't be able to update as often as I'd want. But I'll try my best!!**

--

Batman POV:

She smirked out the window as Batman pulled over. He looked into the rearview mirror at Scarlett. She seemed like she knew this was going to happen. And didn't care. It's like she didn't want to leave. They wouldn't have enough time to get all the elderly out in ten minutes. They were all hooked up to tubes and stuff.

He huffed, getting annoyed, "What are you smirking at?"

She shrugged.

He sat for a moment, then turned the car back onto the road and continued away from the Joker's hideout. Her smile faded and she spoke.

"Aren't you gonna take me back?"

He didn't answer this time.

"People will die if you don't take me back. Don't you care?"

He remained silent.

"What kind of fucking hero are you? I want to stay there!"

He kept his eyes on the road but finally said, "You know he doesn't care about you. Why do you want to stay?"

She shook her head, "Because he treats me better than my last boyfriend did."

Bruce repeated that in his mind. "There is no way _he_ can treat you better than Bruce Wayne."

She furrowed her brows and looked out the window, "You wouldn't know."

He sighed.

Joker POV:

Batty had to come back now. He wouldn't let all those innocent, insignificant civilians die. He had 6 minutes, though. Hmmm…

Maybe he _would_ actually let all the children and old people die just for his selfish self.

_I made him a good deal. I only want her._

But the Joker was very true to his word and _would_ blow up the Nursing home and schools if need be. And not lose a wink of sleep over it.

Scarlett POV:

_Why wasn't he taking me back?! Didn't he care? Maybe I should hit him where it hurts and he'll take me back._

"I guess you don't care about the people. As long as _you_ get what _you_ want, who cares who dies right?"

His grip on the steering wheel hardened but he didn't reply, so she went on.

"I mean, you let Harvey Dent take your place. Then you killed him. You killed this city's _real_ hero because you didn't want to compete, huh?"

If only she knew…He turned onto an old lonesome street, then pulled over. She didn't notice this and kept talking, hoping he was turning around.

"You let all those innocent people die, when you had a choice to save them. Then you let that Rachel girl die…"

Batman got out of the car, grabbed Scarlett's wrist, and yanked her out. He threw her on the ground, and kicked her. He hauled her up, and set her against Harley's car, then punched her in the face. She fell back to the ground, and looked up at him like a hurt puppy, then glared.

"You're pathetic." she growled through her teeth.

Batman crouched down to her level.

"You don't know _anything._"

Then over the radio they heard the Joker's voice.

"Batman, you have failed your city yet again." Then an earsplitting boom was heard south of where they were pulled over. Batman and Scarlett spotted a giant cloud of smoke over the tops of the trees near the building he was supposed to protect.

And then the voice came back over, a little frustrated, yet amused, "Wow. Your lack of courage never seems to disappoint me, Batman. Return Scarlett in fifteen minutes or I tell the world who you _really_ are, and break everyone out of the prison."

Batman shook his head, and looked down at the now bleeding Scarlett.

"Get in the car." He growled.

She looked at him, almost hurt, and got up uneasily. She rested her hand against the car and limped to the other side. She got inside the car. Batman got inside the driver's seat, and he drove them back towards the Joker's hideout.

Batman POV:

Once they got there, Scarlett hurried as fast as her small limp body could take her, out of the car and up to Jack's waiting arms. He embraced her and smiled devilishly at Batman. Batman sat in the car, wanting nothing better than to go over to the Joker and rip his head off. He began to get out of the car, but the Joker held up a homemade remote he could only guess triggered the bombs at the prison; letting everyone out. He replaced himself back into the car, but spotted a limp female's body laid against the trash. It was the blonde girl who had helped Batman find the Joker. He got out of the car, as Scarlett and the Joker watched him carefully. He picked up the bloody, bruised, blonde body and carried her back to her car; setting her in the back seat. With a final glare at the happy couple who had no remorse, he backed out of the driveway, and left.

Harley POV:

When she awoke, she was in a hospital bed with tubes and a bunch of beeping around her. She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up but every bone and muscle in her body ached. She remembered the pain. The beating. He had beaten her when Batman had taken the red head. He didn't care. And that, not the pain, is what made her cry.

Joker POV:

He had her back. For now. But that wouldn't be for at least a few weeks. Heh. Batman thought he could get away with taking her? He should know by now that the Joker didn't care if people died. Except this girl. Ugh.

--

**That's all I can write right now. My friend is coming over. I'll try to write tomorrow, okay :)**

**Reviews make my world go round :**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone :  
Thank you for all the support and reviews and happiness towards my writing. It makes me want to dance.  
But trust me you don't wanna see that XD**

--

Joker POV:

He stepped back to look at Scarlett. There were bruises on her cheeks, and she limped more. Her makeup was severely fucked up now.

"What did he do to you?"

She looked up at Jack, "I made him mad."

"So he _hit_ you?"

_He is not allowed to hit Scarlett. Only I am, if I ever wanted too…_

"Are you okay to travel?" he hated to ask, but they had to move now that Harley had ratted them out. Bitch.

"Yeah I'm fine." She cracked her neck.

He nodded and walked back inside. He ordered the few man there were left to get certain things. Other things they could leave. Men walked by Scarlett carrying the television, and food. They all gave her strange looks.

She watched as they loaded the items into a car. Presumably one the Joker stole since it was very different than the one he left with. There were two more next to it. Scarlett made her way inside and up to Jack. He was leaning against a window sill, looking out into the ocean. He sensed her but didn't turn around.

"Can I help?"

He shook his head and didn't reply. She waited uneasily. She turned to leave, then he spoke, "Drowning would be a simple way to die."

She turned back to look at the back of his head, and his greasy green hair. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip, then wrapped one arm around the other.

Scarlett POV:

Where was he going with this?

"Too easy…I think I'd rather die in a fire."

She was at a loss for words. Why was he telling her this?

He turned to face her, then stood straight then walked up to her. He grazed the back of his palm over her cheek. His hand was very cold.

"How would you like to die?"

She frowned a little, "I don't really have a choice. Besides, the way things are going now, something will kill me soon."

He looked her in the eyes, "I won't let anything kill you."

Well…he wouldn't let anything other than him kill her.

She smiled a bit, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her face to his chest.

He tensed up, and instead of smacking her away, pulled her arms off.

"Uhm…you should pack up your stuff."

She seemed a bit hurt, but nodded. He left the room in a hurry.

Scarlett picked up her clothes that were in a pile in the corner of the room, and stuffed them into her backpack, then went to the bathroom and snatched everything she saw that she'd need. She spotted the ruby necklace she had taken off last night, and put it on. Her reflection in the mirror was horrifying. Her busted lips was healing, but she now had purple marks on her cheeks and her eye makeup was drizzling down her face. She decided this was beyond simple repair and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and gently removing the makeup. She looked at her new reflection in the mirror, and it was even worse. Scarlett picked up the white face powder and put so much on that she couldn't see the bruises. Then she applied her red lipstick and more carefully than usual applied her thick, black eye makeup. She fluffed her red hair, and pulled a few leaves out of it. She reparted it slightly to the side. So much better now. She grinned at her newer reflection and picked up her backpack, then walked out side where only Jack was waiting in the car. She took a final glance at the place, and slid into the passenger's seat.

Batman POV:

He had brought her to his house only because he didn't care to explain how she got so mangled. Alfred had been taking care of her for the past day and a half. She looked worse than when she was brought here. The girl had a black eye, countless bruises, a few broken ribs, and her arm had fractured. The Joker did a number on her.

But now that she had awoken, he felt now was a good time to actually ask her name.

He opened the door and her blue eyes flew to him. He wasn't wearing his Batman costume. She looked very surprised and a little scared.

He smiled to keep her less alarmed, and sat on her bed. He sighed.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

She blinked, then shook her head. "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Just tell me your name."

She licked her lips, and tried to sit up in the bed, squinting her eyes to the opposing pain, "Harleen. Quinzell."

He seemed to recognize the name, "You…you used to work at Arkham."

She looked down and nodded reluctantly.

"You're Harley Quinn."

She half smiled, "Yeah."

He smiled, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah. I know. How did I get here?"

It wouldn't really matter if he told her. Who would she tell? And if she did he could always take her back to the Joker…

"I, uh, I brought you here."

Her eyes widened, but she still looked confused.

"And where exactly is "here"?"

"My house."

"Hold on…are you-?"

His smile faltered, "Once again, things that don't pertain to you right now."

She continued as if he said nothing, "Are you Batman?"

His smile faded. She was smarter than he thought.

Joker POV:

It had now been two days. In that time, they had found a new hiding spot underground, under a Japanese restaurant owned by Takashi's daughter's husband. It was considerably nice, and there was a secret escape through the back and up a ladder into a room that led behind the building. Scarlett was beginning to look much better. Her busted lip was almost healed, and the bruises were beginning to vanish.

But the thing was it was now only a week from the date they were to blow up the mayor and his building, and they still had a lot to do.

--

**Thar we go. I think I'll be able to write tomorrow, so you may just have two chapters waitin' for ya this time tomorrow.  
Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for everything guys :D**

--

Joker POV:

He left early in the morning to go meet with Mr. Nicoli to get more explosives. He owed him anyways. He nudged Scarlett, who was sleeping. Her eyes opened.

"We gotta go somewhere. You're coming. Put normal clothes and makeup on."

She looked a little out of it, but she probably understood. He half smiled, and left the room. He could hear cars above him on the streets, they were so unsuspecting.

Heh.

He walked down the hallway, and up a stairwell, which led to a back alley. He waited against the door. A few minutes Scarlett walked up the stairwell towards him. She looked so innocent like this. It was strange.

"You're driving. I'll tell you where to go." He opened the door, and she walked out. She walked over to the driver's side and sat down. The Joker climbed into the back seat, and laid down so no one would see him. He told Scarlett out of memory to get onto a backstreet and go north a few miles, then turn onto a main road for 5 miles, and pull into a driveway. It stopped, and they were there. The Joker sat up and got out of the truck quickly, and walked up to the front door. No one was around. Shame.

Scarlett spoke, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going inside, and you stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jack strode up to a door, and walked in. Mr. Nicoli was sitting in a chair drinking champagne; he was expecting him. Nicoli's face lit up with slight fear, but understanding. His henchmen got at the ready.

"I'm here to settle our agreement. You still owe me."

He nodded, "What do you want?"

"Explosives. Lots." He gestured with his hands.

Nicoli nodded again, "And where would you like them delivered?"

"Here. In two days."

Jack turned to leave when Nicoli spoke again. "Anything else?"

"Gasoline."

With that, the Joker walked out the door, and out of the building. He walked towards the truck and got back inside.

"What was that all about?"

"Just helping prepare."

"Oh. Um, for what?"

"Don't worry about it, doll. Just go."

She nodded unsure, and drove forwards.

Harley POV:

It was weird. Staying with someone who didn't hurt her. The pain had begun to cease and she could walk now, and that made her feel a lot better. It was also weird staying with someone who she had tried to help kill. And being treated civilized by him. Having someone wait on her hand and foot she also couldn't get used to. He had tried to talk to her about where the Joker could be, but every situation ended with him walking out the door after she asked him something about Batman. It was understandable though.

Scarlett POV:

She hadn't been feeling well all day, but didn't want to tell the Joker. She did all the things he told her to do, and tried not to question, but sometimes she did. And she received curt answers in return.

She also kept thinking about Batman. Why had he done what he'd done? About taking her? He had nothing to do with her. Whatever.

Later that day, she was laying in bed, watching the Olympics, and the Joker walked in the room. He looked her in the eyes, and put his hands on her torso, moving her shirt up a bit. She looked at him, perplexed. He moved the bottom of her shorts down a notch, and her breathing hitched a little. Her hipbone jutted out. He pulled out his knife, and traced along her lower abdomen softly.

"Jack, what are you?-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the blade was cutting the skin. Red beads formed around the incision. The first go around was pretty much just a scrape, but the second time, he pressed in further and it bled more. Scarlett held back a whimper, and wiggled a little. He reminded her of an artist working on something important. When he was done, he leaned back up to admire his work. She looked down, and etched into her lower stomach near her hip bone, was a heart, and inside the heart was a J.

--

**Sorry it is so short and kinda crappy, but I have been sooooo bust today I can't even explain!!**

**Now I gotta give me cousin a bath so i GTG  
Please, please keep reviewing :**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry the past few chapters have been crap, guys**

**Sorry the past few chapters have been crap, guys. I have been through sooo much this past week. Like, my cat ran away, I'm trying to help my dad move, fix his car, get to work on time, babysit my cousin and visit my friend in the hospital. I haven't really been giving you my best, and I will try harder.**

**Oh, and I want to make it clear that the only main person in this story who still doesn't know who Batman is, is Scarlett.**

--

Scarlett POV:

She laid in bed thinking about the day, trying to keep her mind off of what Jack was carving into her skin now. Everything was becoming different. And not a nice different. The Joker didn't really seem to want to talk. All his sentences got right to the point and there wasn't any joke to them. There was something on his mind. And he didn't want to tell her.

She got up and went to the bathroom to look at it better. The heart on her abdomen was small, and a bit sloppy. But why would he put a J inside? To show ownership? Scarlett didn't know exactly how she felt about him. Which made this all the more frustrating. She was supposed to love Bruce, and he would be much better for her. He could give her things and do things with her that Jack couldn't. He didn't treat her better, though. He treated her more as a friend than a girlfriend. Granted, he never hurt her, as the Joker had, but didn't mean as much to her now as the Joker did, which she knew was sick and wrong.

She walked back out and leaned against the wall.

Joker POV:

She belonged to him. He wanted to make that clear and he was childish in that way. Perhaps he wanted to prove it to himself though. He believed in the "finders, keepers" rule.

Jack sat, admiring his work across the room for a few moments. He clicked his knife shut, then licked his lips, and looked up at Scarlett. She bit hers.

"Did that hurt?"

She paled a bit, "A little."

"Good. The only things worth having are painful to get." He smiled.

She smiled back uneasily. He got up and came up to her, then leaned down and kissed her on her neck. Jack hated her. He hated her for making him care. Which is why in a sense, he didn't hate her. He could feel her heartbeat accelerate a little. His hands were on either side of her waist, and he pulled her shirt up, and removed his head so he could take it all the way off. She saw what he was doing, and her hands were undoing the button to his pants. Heh. She was giving in. Wow.

He then helped her get his pants off quicker, and pulled her shorts down her body, revealing she had no underwear on. He cracked his jaw. She pulled his head back to hers by his hair, and pressed her lips to his. She wanted it worse than him. This could work to his advantage…

He pulled away to look at her again, a smirk playing upon his lips. She looked a little surprised, and partially angry. It was kind of cute but really funny. He slid his hand down her stomach to her entrance, and he tapped his fingers. He grinned at her response expression. He slid his fingers in and massaged her clit with his thumb. She moaned, and placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her fingernails in slightly. He increased his pace, watching her face change as she came closer. Then he pulled his hand away, and placed his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her so she was positioned. Like a target.

Heh.

He waited, letting the anticipation build and her anger flare a bit. She opened her eyes to plead with him instead. That works too. He moved so he was right at her door. The look in her eyes seemed urgent.

He smiled, enjoying teasing her. He was going to make her say it.

"Who do you want, Carlie?"

She closed her eyes getting a little frustrated by the wait, then opened them.

"You, Jack."

His smile became wide grin as he pushed into her finally.

Batman POV:

She walked out of the room towards the large table in his house. She sat in a chair across from where he was sitting, eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. She hadn't wanted to come out all morning. Once he noticed her presence, he called for Alfred to make her a plate. She sat in silence for a few minutes, and when she decided to talk it was louder than he thought it'd be.

"You gotta nice house."

He looked up to meet her strange child like stare and small smile, "Thanks."

"What do you do anyways? Like, I know you're a multi-trillionaire or somethin' but what do you do?"

She seemed genuinely interested, and he smiled back at her, "A lot."

--

**A teensy bit short. But whatever :P**

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, sorry I couldn't write last night. I was at my friends "end of the summer party"**

**So to make it up to you and because I have so much free time today (for once!!), I'm going to write a great chapter.**

**Hope ya like it :D**

--

Scarlett POV:

She awoke this morning to see the Joker laying next to her in bed. She smiled recounting the events of the day previous. Oooh.

He was great. Amazing. Fantastic. _Mind-blowing._

She sat up, and yawn-stretched, then got out of bed to go to the restroom, but on the way, grabbed her backpack. She looked in the mirror. She liked the person looking back at her, for the first time in months. She walked into the shower, and turned it on. Even the cold water burst didn't bother her.

She grinned like a cat that got the cream.

Heh.

The warm water ran through her hair, over her face, down her body and to the drain. It felt so good. Everything felt good. Like being on ecstasy. When she finally got out, she towel dried her body and hair, then sqeegeed the mirror with a dry edge of the towel.

Scarlett dressed quickly in a tank top, and long pants, then pulled a hoodie over her head. She wrung her hair over the sink, pulled out a blow drier, and dried her hair, then applied Joker makeup. Except with perfected lips, and more refined eyes.

She walked back into the bedroom to see that Jack was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Jack."

He looked up, and smiled uneasily.

"Oh. Hi."

Batman POV:

This girl was much more interesting than he first thought. She was smart, too. Much to surprise of an overtly feminine and high pitched voice would lead you. It was nice having a woman around the house anyways. It felt better. Even if she did sing out of tune, and key in the shower. He kind of liked her. Which was strange, because it was like Scarlett and Harley had traded places. But he still cared for Scarlett, even if she was brainwashed into thinking that the Joker is better for her than himself.

Once again, getting just about everything you want from life does not yield great results when you don't.

She had been through a lot lately, all to help him. So he decided he should take her out. To get new clothes, and food and stuff. This was also something he knew she hadn't done with the Joker. As if he could and if he could he wouldn't of. A whole bunch of designer clothes and a hair job later, they went to dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

Harley ordered escargot, which she later admitted she liked only because of the funny name and didn't know what it was. When she was told it was snails, she wrinkled her nose, and waved down a waiter to change her order.

Joker POV:

Scarlett and the Joker left at about twelve and went down to the pier to meet up with Maroni who had survived the car crash with Harvey, but obtained a broken arm. When they got there and walked inside, Maroni was sitting at the head of a table with 3 body guards on each side of the table. He knew the Joker was not one to be fucked with and only agreed to help him because in return the Joker promised to leave him alone. The Joker and Scarlett sat down at the table. Maroni was already beginning to sweat.

Jack decided to get to the point. "Do you have the men you promised?"

He answered in his Italian accent, "Of course. What make-a you think I don't?"

The Joker clicked his tongue and leaned forward, "I don't see 'em."

"They are in the back. I'll get them."

Perhaps he just wanted the chance himself to leave the room, because he could've easily asked someone else. Then a younger man walked in, holding a beer.

Scarlett POV:

She recognized him immediately. He was one of the men that night. One of the men who hurt her to a point she felt she wouldn't ever recover. One of the men that raped her and beat her and left her for dead. She felt like a deer, looking up from some grass to meet the barrel of a gun. She felt nauseous. Scarlett knew she had to get out of there. She stood, not really knowing what she was doing, only acting on instincts. She prayed that he wouldn't recognize her.

The Joker looked up at her, a little bewildered, and caught her gaze.

She shook her head, and was brought back to real life. Everyone was staring at her. She sat back down. She looked back at the young man, who was looking at her with lust but not remembrance.

She wanted to tear his head off, but at the same time run, and never stop. She sat very still, until no one was looking at her. Jack spoke.

"I need to speak with her privately." He grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the room, pushing her against a wall.

"What's wrong with you?"

She didn't reply and stared off into space, feeling her eyes well up.

Joker POV:

Jack wasn't used to being around emotions like this. He had no clue how to comfort people because he never needed to. He stood there a little unsure.

Finally she replied, "Nothing."

_Right. _

He didn't know what else to do. Jack told her to go back out to the car; he didn't want her embarrassing him. But he felt a little bad. Bleh!

He walked back into the room, and sat down.

The young man spoke a little drunkenly, and obviously not knowing who he was dealing with, "Hey, you're girlfriend is hot. She looks like this stripper I met and had a little fun with," he thrusted his hips back and forth, "if ya know what I mean." Then he laughed stupidly.

_Ahhh…so that was it huh?_

Maroni returned back into the room, followed by ten sturdy looking men.

"Tony, what did I tell you? Get back in the other room!"

The young man walked out of the room.

_His name, was Tony? Tony Maroni?! Oh, that's rich!!_

The Joker laughed out loud, only to be met by the surprised, frightened look of the elder Maroni.

"So, you tell-a me where to tell them to go. They don't speak-a good English."

Jack nodded, still high from that kid's name.

On the way out to the car, the Joker called one of his old henchmen and told them the address to Maroni's house.

A man wakes up to find he's in a dimly lit garage. He looks around and sees the Joker sitting in a chair across from where he lies on the ground, smoking a fat cigar. He tries to get up, but notices that he is handcuffed to a heater. He pulls, even though he knows it won't do any good, then looks back up at the Joker who is standing now and crossing the room towards the man. He bends down to the man's height, who doesn't seem too scared at the moment.

In fact, he decides to humor the Joker. "Is this where you've taken me to hold me hostage until Batman shows up and saves me?" he says with a slight Italian accent.

The Joker cracks his neck, takes a hit of the cigar, then blows the smoke in the man's face. "Actually, Tony, this is the place you've come to die." He seems a little amused as he looks back at the young man, who is a little bothered. The Joker pulls out his switchblade, and holds it to the man's wrist.

He's still a little drunk, "You're not gonna cut my hand off are you?" He says with a grin.

"Nope. You are. I'm lighting this place on fire. And I'll give ya one try to guess what you're covered in."

The man looks down to notice his clothes are drenched. In gasoline. He looks back up in horror at the Joker who tosses him the knife, precariously putting it out of reach, then has stood and turned to walk out.

"You…you can't do this. My father is the second richest man in Gotham. He'll kill you!"

He turns around to face the man, "You and your father have ruined perhaps more lives than me. That's a lot. But, you do it in the name of greed and that's sick." He turns back around and walks out of the garage. He pulls the cigar out of his mouth, and looks at it. It was a great brand. He shakes his head, and puts it back between his lips. The Joker pulls out his lighter, and throws it hard against the wall of the garage, causing it to burst and the first lick of flame to set the building ablaze. He walks away with a huge grin on his face, and climbs into a van and tells the driver to go. The driver, suited in a clown mask, nods, and floors it.

--

**Whew hoo!! **

**Man, that was fun to come up with. No sarcasm. Please review.  
And I shall continue to write :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated recently but my friend who was in the hospital has passed away. I don't know if I'll be able to write for a bit, and if I did now I'd break down and give you a shitty chapter. So I'm going to wait. I really do hope to update soon, though. Thank you for all your support.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone. I got sick a few days ago, but I'm a little better now, though. And I talked to my therapist, and she said that if writing is what makes me happy, I should continue. Which is why I've written this story today. Sorry if it's not that great.**

--

Scarlett was on the ground doing pushups. She needed to build up her strength. She hated being the damsel in distress, but somehow always seemed to be one. Her arms felt like jelly as she finished off the hundred straight. She fell to the ground, and rolled over to her back; now for some crunches. Her weak core only let her do 50. Scarlett figured she could do more later. She got up from the ground, and walked over to the computer which they had recently gotten. She kneeled on the floor after realizing there was no chair. She booted up the computer, and while waiting, got back up and wandered into the restroom. Her reflection…

She was distained. Her face was pale from lack of sunlight. There were natural dark circles under her eyes. Her lips looked shriveled from lack of nutrients. She ran to her bag, and pulled out a lip balm she remembered she got a long time ago, and smeared it on; feeling the effect immediately as it touched her lips. She got her normal makeup out of her bag which included foundation that altered her skin color to a more natural pale, eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She applied the foundation generously under her eyes as to cover the deep circles, then added her mascara and eyeliner. Then blush. She looked almost normal. This isn't what she wanted. She turned away from her reflection, and fled to the living room. No one else was there. Jack had taken them with him. Scarlett grabbed the remote, willing to watch whatever to change the subject in her mind. The news was on again. Maroni's son had been murdered. She knew who did it. The thought of it scared her as much as it elated her. But Maroni was a powerful man, and would eventually have people find out who did it.

She shivered.

The door opened in the other room. Jack walked in, and his eyes flew to Scarlett. He was alone, and looked worn.

Batman POV:

Harley finally decided to get a job. She got bored of just staying at home when Bruce was out doing fundraisers or being Batman. She was a waitress at Chiles in uptown Gotham, so no one was likely to recognize her. Life was a little brighter with the pixie blonde in it. But Bruce was still having mixed thoughts about Scarlett. He didn't know how he felt about her. She had been changed, perhaps beyond repair. Arkham hadn't helped the Joker in the past, so how could it help Scarlett?

He was making a bowl of cereal for himself, after Harley left for work, and Alfred came into the room.

"There's some important news that you should hear, sir." Alfred turned on the television and clicked through the channels to the news station that had a breaking report about the son of a mobster getting killed.

Bruce turned in his seat to face Alfred, "Why should this matter?"

Before Alfred could speak, Bruce got his answer from a newscaster, "and our department has speculations to believe that the terrorist, known as the Joker, is behind this."

If the mobster knew it was the Joker, then he would get revenge by killing the one most dear to the man who wronged him. Which would have been fine if Scarlett wasn't involved. Bruce stood up, and went straight to his elevator which took him to his basement, where he put on his Batsuit quickly.

He had to warn her. Somehow. He slid into a car he had modified himself, since he didn't have Lucius. He turned it on, and drives down a tunnel under ground so no one will see him for a few minutes excelling to about seventy five, and comes to a spot with light ahead. He slows, and pushes a button which opens a garage door leading to the inside of a building. It is one of many Wayne Enterprises buildings, but marked "Private Property", and it is empty so it can be used for this purpose alone. Another long garage door opens to reveal sunlight this time, and he zooms out and onto an empty road.

He drives fast, excelling the speed limit and merging onto a busier road, passing a few police cruisers that do nothing when they see him. No one wants to stand up to him.

Something catches his eye. It's a man in a bank with a clown mask on, holding a gun to a woman inside. He thinks about it momentarily, then pulls over, and jumps out of his car. He walks up to the window, and breaks it causing the man holding the gun to be distracted. Batman walks up to the man, and picks him up by his throat, "Where is he?!"

The man seems sincerely confused and scared, "Who?"

Batman punches him in the face, "You know who! You're wearing one of his masks!"

"I found it!"

Batman looks at him for a moment.

He didn't have time for this.

He drops the man to the floor who looks up at him with fear. Batman pulls out some thin rope from his belt, and ties the man's hands together, and to a table. Let the police deal with him. He picks up the man's gun which is lying on the ground, and bends the barrel out of shape so it can't fire, then walks out of bank. A new man walks up to him. He is nicely dressed in a suit.

"I've been looking for you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nick Fury." He sticks out a hand to shake politely and gives a fake smile.

Batman walks past him towards his car, "Not interested."

He continues to talk and walks after him, "I'm setting up something special called the Avenger Initiative."

Batman slides into his car, "With Metal-Man? _Defiantly_ not interested." He closes the door in Fury's face, and drives off.

Nick stands there, a little angry. "Nothing is secret anymore." He fumbles through his pocket for a pen and folded up piece of paper, then crosses off Batman from a list.

Joker POV:

She smiled when she saw him, and stood to come to where he stood. She walked a few steps, then put her hand to her head, fluttered her eyes, and fell to the ground. Jack rushed to her side, quicker than he should. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't a doctor. Jack grabbed his phone off the hook, and called one of his associates. The other line rang twice, then a man picked up a little confused, "Yeah?"

"Get over here." He looked at Scarlett's body and could hear the urgency in his own voice, "We have a situation."

"Okay." And the man hung up. He always kept his phone calls short and would give anything important away so the government, who were listening to all phone calls, wouldn't get suspicious. What made him the most angry, was that he couldn't just help her himself. Because of his scars. Everyone would recognize him. Which is why he needed the other guy. Ad he couldn't call an ambulance either, because it'd give away the hideaway. A few minutes later he heard the man pull up, then open the door. He had a clown mask on. It was the same one Batman had caught at the bank.

Jack felt utterly weak as he said, "Take her to the hospital."

The man gave him a strange look, then walked over, and picked Scarlett up. He walked out the door, and put her in the back seat of his car. Jack sat on the ground feeling very out of control which is the one thing he hated most.

He waited, for a long time.

Sitting. Just, sitting. Every so often looking up at the clock to check the time. One hour. Two hours.

It was disgusting how much all this bothered him. Then, the phone rang. It rang again, and he answered it. Something he never did.

"Hey, uh, she's sick."

He was beginning to feel a little flustered already, "Yes, I know that."

"The doctor said she has some disease that starts with an _L _and…"he paused.

"Well?!"

"She…has one month to live."

His eyebrows furrowed. He was livid. If anything were to kill her, it had to be him. Not some disease. A little twinge of pain flickered in his heart. Also something he hadn't felt in a long time.

--

**Sorry if it wasn't spectacular, but I really did try. And I know Fury is a Marvel character, but I just felt like adding him in, just because. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone. I know I've probably lost many of my readers due to the time span between the last chapter and this one. Many things have been going on and I admit I have been in and out of rehab, but I shouldn't make excuses. While I was in there, though, I had a lot of time to read and I came up with ideas for my story, and future ones. I'm going to get to it now. Enjoy, comment, subscribe etc.

I own no DC characters

----------

Joker POV:

One month. An average of 30 days. An average of 720 hours, or 43,200 minutes. 43,199 minutes. 43,195 minutes. The Joker sat, feeling very distanced from everything, even time. Ever since Jack Napier had reached the age of reason, he had thought of the world as having no present. Just the immediate future and the past. Nothing more. And now, when he was to make a big business deal, he has to deal with this. He thought of everything that has happened and was going to happen. He rose, and struck out against the wall, punching a hole and lumbered through the place, kicking and slamming everything in sight. He flipped a table sending empty beer bottles and playing cards into the air before crashing to the floor. Jack sat in a remaining chair and held his head in his hands and tried to think.

Scarlett POV:

There was a survey taken on January 10, 2009 in New York City asking people off the streets if they'd want to know the date of their death. Ninety percent of people said no.

Scarlett had always sided with the other ten percent, arguing that then you'd know you had to do the things in life you'd always wanted, even if that meant taking out loans that you knew you'd never have to pay off.

Haha.

But as the doctor explained to Scarlett that she had one month, she saw how much brighter not knowing was. She then asked to be alone, and sat and thought for a few minutes about her life. How insignificant it was and how easily it was being snatched away. She thought about her life up to meeting Jack, and how much of her life was spent doing stupid things, and wasting time. She found that time is the only thing in life you can never, ever get back. Scarlett arose from the hospital bad and called her doctor back in. He explained treatments and experimental programs she could try for her leukemia which was stage 4 by now. She refused everything, with a smile. No more wasting time.

Joker POV:

He sat up in his chair, awoken by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He stood and looked out the window and got a glimpse of Scarlett smiling, and walking calmly to the door, which Jack opened before she could got to it. She was proceeded by two of his henchmen, who kept their eyes on the floor as the passed the Joker and walked past him to the other room where the other awaited.

Jack was surprised, and felt more dead inside than Scarlett should. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a slightly surprised monotone. Her smile faltered a little.

"I'm not taking treatments, Jack. Not anymore. I'm just so… tired…"

"What…what are you saying?"

Her eyes fluttered and she half smiled and walked past him to the window, where she gazed out it wistfully into the gray cloudy gloom. His eyes remained pinned on her.

"I'm really quite interested in what comes next. I'm agnostic, so I'm not sure…" She crossed her arms. Her eyes shifted back to him, and she turned her lithe body halfway around.

"I mean, where do people like us go?"

The Joker grimaced. She was not thinking clearly. He had to help her; because he had to be the one to kill her. Jack had promised himself. He knew only one person he could go to for help of this caliber. Dr. Jonathan Crane in Arkham Asylum.

Bruce POV:

As Bruce got home that night, he laid in bed. Hours passed and he didn't sleep. His mind wandered. He thought back to Harvey Dent, and his promising future. Which was destroyed by the Joker. He thought about how he had died that night. This was one of the things Bruce didn't like to think about. He still felt so guilty. He thought about how he had left town for about a week as Batman, and had unbeknownst to most everyone, came back to Gotham for a bit as Bruce Wayne only. Alfred had called him, informing him that the city was having a public memorial for Dent. Although Bruce was overcome with guilt, after a long conversation with Alfred, he felt he should pay his respects. It had been a sunny Monday afternoon in Gotham, which was quite rare. Bruce Wayne parked his Honda Accord, for stealthy days, in one of his parking lots of a bank that he owned, and went upstairs to the third level and to a balcony that overlooked the funeral. He didn't feel up to getting photographed by paparazzi and newscasters. Commissioner Gordon gave a speech as a smiling picture of Dent was projected up on a screen behind him. The Dent family was sitting in the front row, Harvey's mother had large dark rings under her eyes from crying and no sleep and her hair was a messy mop of blonde hair tied into a bun behind her head. His father had a stone-like expression. Bruce had seen them in the newspaper before. He leaned against the barred railing. After everything was over, and everyone began to leave, a shiny hearse was loaded with the casket and family and friends only were led to the Gotham Cemetary. He followed in his car to the cemetery where he knew Rachel's tombstone was. He had avoided thinking about her much less going to her small funeral a few days ago. Bruce stopped and parked his car next to the others. He got out and looked towards her tombstone, removing the tulips he had gotten, for he knew that this was coming. He walked up to the newly placed tombstone. There was no casket for her, for there was nothing to bury. He shuddered. Bruce removed a letter from his suit pocket, telling her in detail how he felt, neatly packaged in a white envelope with her name on the front. He placed the letter and the tulips in the tube next to her tombstone for flowers. Bruce then walked over to the then ending, funeral of Dent's, as his family was stumbling away with tears streaming down their cheeks. Bruce watched silently as Commissioner Gordon flipped Harvey's double sided coin into the hole his casket was just lowered into, and walk away.

----------

Okay, comments please or anything helpful. It's really hard to get back into this :p


End file.
